The Sucker
by malika m31
Summary: CHAP 7... attention slash résumé: une histoire banale sur H&D une de plus une de moins lol
1. Default Chapter

Bon alors c'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes de faire ce genre de fics ^^,,, (c'est ça on te croit tous) et je présente mes excuses à l'avance pour ceux qui trouveront ça indécent. 

Alors je préviens tout de suite que je ne me reconnais pas du tout dans cette histoire, la vérité c'est que j'ai été possédé par l'esprit de la perversion ^^,,, (nan ça passe po ? ^^,,) 

C'est un tout pitit chapitre de rien (comme ça le supplice ne durera pas trop longtemps ^^,,,)

The Sucker

Chapitre 1

Cette nuit si sombre…

Cette nuit qui bouleversa sa vie…

Ce couloir qu'il traversait d'un pas empressé. Un couloir sombre dans lequel il était déjà tant de fois passé. Mais cette fois là il ne savait pas très bien où il se dirigeait…En fait si, il le savait…mais était il seulement prés à s'y rendre ?

Au départ c'était plutôt d'un pas conquérant qu'il y allait, mais bientôt ses pas devinrent plus incertains…Peu à peu il se rendait compte de l'endroit où il se rendait…Ce long couloir qui en apparence semblait comme les autres ne l'était plus depuis qu'en sa profondeur se trouvait la chambre du nouveau préfet en chef…l'antre du sucker comme ils s'aimaient à l'appeler dans l'école. Ce surnom n'était en aucun cas amical et représentait tout le dédain qu'ils ressentaient à son égard…Toutes les personnes qui s'en approchaient étaient à jamais marqué par l'expérience qu'il y avait vécut.

Mais Draco voulait vérifier ses sources…il voulait savoir si ce qu'on disait était vrai…et dans ce cas pouvoir l'humilier à sa guise et l'enfoncer dans les abîmes de la honte et de la douleur morale. Le descendre de son piédestal son objectif depuis si longtemps…et si ses sources se révélaient exacte il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance…

Mais avant tout il devait aller directement dans l'antre du sucker, il s'était préparé à ce qu'y allait se passer. Il avait réfléchi avant de venir, il y avait tellement pensé que son envie de savoir la vérité était devenue une obsession. 

La fin du couloir…Elle était arrivée trop vite, Draco sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, sans son orgueil légendaire cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il serait parti…Il resta quelques minutes à observer la porte perplexe. Puis sa curiosité prit le dessus, il se rappela ce que Dan lui avait dit. Ce dernier était un 'client' régulier du sucker.

" Arrivé devant la porte toc cinq fois pour avertir que tu es un 'client' potentiel… " 

Draco déglutit puis frappa,

Une fois

Deux fois

Trois fois

Quatre fois

Puis à la cinquième, sa main fut arrêtée par une force invisible. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, et pourtant la volonté de frapper à cette porte se fit si forte qu'il réussit à reprendre le dessus…

Cinquième fois

Il déglutit encore et regarda autour de lui comme s'il voulait s'enfuir ou se raccrocher à quelques chose de peur que lorsque la porte s'ouvrirait, un grand tourbillon l'emporterait…Mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher car la porte s'ouvrit lentement, dans un grand grincement qui fit frissonner Draco. Il avança d'un pas incertain, la pièce était aussi obscure que cet inquiétant couloir. La seule source de lumière était les quelques rayons de lune qui entraient par la fenêtre. Draco prit le temps d'observer furtivement l'endroit, un lit à baldaquin, une table au centre de la pièce entourée d'un canapé et d'un fauteuil rouge, une table de chevet orné de gravure en forme de lion était à côté du lit. Enfin il dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre et c'est là qu'il le vu, assit nonchalamment au bord et observant les étoiles qui éclairaient son visage…

Harry n'avait pas encore vu son 'client' arrivé, il trouvait cette soirée plutôt tranquille et ne s'attendait d'ailleurs plus à en avoir, surtout à cette heure de la nuit. Lorsqu'il prit enfin la peine de jeter un œil sur son nouveau prétendant, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Un rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres…Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il viendrait, surtout depuis que Dan venait le voir. Il avait eu comme un pressentiment, et il s'était en quelque sorte 'préparé' à cette éventualité.

" J'ai pêché un gros poisson. "Murmura t il d'une voix sardonique.

Draco resta silencieux savourant sa victoire éphémère. 

" Alors c'est bien toi la pute de Poudlard ? "Dit il d'un ton plein de mépris.

Harry ne prit pas l'insulte en compte et l'ignora, il savait très bien ce qu'il était…mais c'était son choix. Il se leva et fixa Malfoy amusé.

" Au moins tu savais où tu te rendais en venant ici. "Dit il tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Malfoy eut un mouvement de recul mais il n'allait sûrement pas fuir. Pas maintenant…Après mûres réflexions il trouvait que l'idée de voir Harry s'exerçant sur lui n'était pas si mal, si on prenait en compte l'humiliation que cela lui infligerait.

" Laisse moi deviner "Murmura Harry en caressant le torse du Serpentard. " Tu es venu dans le seul but de m'humilier dans la perspective où je devrais m'abaisser à te prendre comme nouveau client. "Souffla t il dans un sourire ironique.

Draco ne dit rien, qu'aurait il pu bien dire. Non seulement Harry savait pourquoi il était ici, mais en plus cela n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air traumatisé par cette idée.

" Si tu connais mes intentions, pourquoi rentres tu dans mon jeu ? "Demanda Draco intrigué.

Harry émit un petit rire. 

" Tu vas le regretter Potter. "Dit il d'une voix triomphale.

Harry ne répondit pas et sans perdre de temps commença à déposer de doux baisers dans le cou du Serpentard et le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit. Il déboutonna lentement son pantalon et remonta à l'oreille de Draco pour lui susurrer d'une voix sensuelle…

" C'est toi qui le regretteras Malfoy…Bientôt tu me supplieras pour que je le refasse "

Draco eut un regard à la fois étonné et furieux, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry ose lui dire cela tout en gardant son calme et cette assurance et même une certaine…indifférence ? Décidément Draco, devait bien l'avouer, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Mais il fut pris de cour dans ses pensés lorsqu'il sentit la main du Gryffondor glisser le long de son entre jambes. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à quelque chose d'aussi direct et ne vu pas l'action venir. Alors qu'Harry déposait de légers baisers sur son gland, Draco sentit tout son corps frissonner et son membre réagir à ses douces caresses. Draco laissa échapper un hoquet de plaisir et de surprise lorsqu'à la main d'Harry vint se rajouter sa langue. 

Harry prit le temps de lever sa tête vers lui avant de prendre le bout de son sexe dans sa bouche et de commencer un long mouvement de va et vient. Draco laissa retomber sa tête en arrière. Il ne pensait plus, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ou avoir ne serait ce qu'une pensé cohérente. Son monde s'était réduit à ses seules sensations de plaisir intenses que lui procurait Harry. Elles étaient trop forte et bientôt Draco ne put s'empêcher des gémissements sortir involontairement de sa gorge.

Harry continuait inlassablement de jouer d'une main agile avec ses testicules. Et de faire tendrement glisser sa langue sur le membre brûlant de Draco jusqu'à sa base. Il léchait avidement le sexe enflé du Serpentard en restant à l'alerte des moindres de ses gémissements…

Draco soupira de plaisir, jamais il ne lui avait était donné d'avoir des sensations aussi fortes avec une partenaire sexuelle depuis son dépucellage. Harry surpassait largement sa réputation en la matière, et il lui semblait maintenant mieux comprendre pourquoi des gens comme Dan ne pouvaient plus se passer du sucker…Les mots même de Dan lui revinrent à l'esprit…

" Une fois que tu y as goûté, tu ne peux plus t'en passer. " 

Harry avait accéléré la cadence et Draco n'en pouvait plus, il sentait son pouls s'emballer et une vague de plaisir l'assaillit avant de se répandre dans la bouche du Gryffondor. Il resta pantelant sur le lit n'ayant même plus la force de bouger le petit doigt.

Harry s'était déjà relevé et suçait sa main encore recouverte de la semence du Serpentard. 

" Ejaculateur précoce ou c'est moi qui ai fait du bon travail… ? "Dit il d'une voix cynique.

Puis sans attendre de réponse de la part de Draco, il se rapprocha de lui et entra sa main dans la poche de sa veste, il chercha puis en sortit enfin quelques pièces. Pendant ce temps Draco déglutissait, il était venu pour le détruire mais en fait c'est lui qui avait eu le dernier mot. Lorsqu'il sentit l'éloignement d'Harry, il commença doucement à se lever et à se rhabiller d'un geste mal assuré devant Harry qui le dévorait des yeux et affichait un sourire moqueur…

Draco se dirigea promptement vers la porte mais dans un dernier élan de courage osa regarder le Gryffondor dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait depuis qu'il était entré dans cette maudite pièce. Il se fixèrent longuement sans échanger aucune paroles…Les yeux d'Harry étaient si vides, il n'y lisait rien sinon une sorte de routine et de lassitude…C'est à ce moment là que Draco comprit. Il comprit que ce que faisait Potter ne pourrait en aucun cas lui rendre injustice, que jamais il n'en aurait honte…et tout simplement parce qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait, il avait choisi en tout état de cause cette voie…Draco perdit tout espoir de trouver un jour sa faiblesse. Jamais il ne pourrait le toucher par ses actes parce qu'Harry était descendus trop bas, mais il y était descendu consciemment. Ne pourrait il donc jamais l'humilier… ?

Dans un dernier soupir il ouvrit la porte et partit sans se retourner.

Il ne le savait pas encore mais cette nuit avait eut un impact sur lui, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le venin était déjà en lui et se répandait lentement dans ses veines…

A suivre (je crois ^^,,,)

Voilà je m'en remets à vous parce qu'en fait je ne sais pas vraiment si cette fic vaut la peine que je la continue (surtout si vous trouvez ce truc trop dégoûtant ou horrible) Sachez seulement que j'ai essayé de faire le plus soft et le moins cru possible ^_^ 

Voilà pour ceux qui ont trouvé cette fic inadmissible GOMEN NASAI je sais po ce qu'il m'a prit de faire un truc pareil ç____ç désolé désolé désolé. J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir baissé dans votre estime (si jamais j'y étais ^^,,, lol) à cause de ça et je m'engage à l'enlever dans le cas extrême ou je recevrais une review de mécontentement (ou d'insultes ? ?_ ? ? ?)

Bon je sais que j'exagère un peu (hein seulement un peu ? ? ?) Mais c'est vrai que si j'étais à votre place ce genre de fics me répugneraient…(ba alors pourquoi t'en fait une ? ^^,,, bonne question) En plus en matière de sexe ya 100 fois pire que moi (ça c'est sûr -_- )


	2. chapitre 2

Je suis très contente que ma fic ait fait réagir autant de personnes et je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont encouragés même si l'idée était vraiment bizarre. ^___^ Donc je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour toutes vos réactions à ma fic, ça m'a fait très plaisir et ce serait vraiment méchant de ma part si je ne répondais pas à tout le monde alors voilà pourquoi je ferais les réponses aux reviews ^___^ (mais de toute manière je ne pense pas avoir autant de reviews à chaque chapitre alors tant qu'à faire… )

Vous savez je me souviens qu'un jour une grande fanfiqueuse m'a dit : " Harry a tout simplement une poussée d'hormone, c'est un ado quoi… " Après ces paroles très philosophiques j'ai décidé de créer cette fic DONC pour la raison d'Harry si je vous dis que c'est pour le sexe ça passe po ? ? ? ? ^^,,, nan bon ba c'est po grave…Mais ne vous attendez pas à une raison mélodramatique du style " j'ai découvert que j'avais une sœur et il faut que je subvienne à ses besoins car il faut qu'elle fasse des études et tout le bordel… " non non non c'est pas vraiment ça lol ^^,,,

MERCCCIIIIIIII à tout le monde je vous adore ^________^ (je sens que je vais mettre encore plus de temps à répondre que j'en ai mis à faire ce chapitre MDR ^^,,,) Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis je ne pourrais pas répondre à tout le monde…désolé et comme vous n'avez plus vos reviews vous comprendrez peut être pas de quoi je parle lool

****

Vivi Malfoy : Oh oui tu as été assez explicite lol…je suis très contente que tu aimes Harry en " pute ". Mais en fait ce n'est pas mon cas lol. JE trouve ça inadmissible et je ne supporte pas ce que j'écris sur lui mais si les autres aimes alors pourquoi pas ^^. En fait Harry pour moi c'est un héros inébranlable (sans mauvais jeu de mots lool) et c'est nul qu'il fasse ce que je lui fais faire…Mais je ne vais pas te raconter ma life ^^… Tu dis être là quand il y a des slash pourtant je ne rappelle pas que tu m'aies déjà reviewé mes autres fics ? ?_ ? ? Mais ce n'est pas grave lol tu n'es pas obligé de les lire…Je te remercie de m'avoir reviewé en tout cas merci beaucoup ^__^

****

Willow : MDR rien que ta review m'éclate t'es vraiment trop marrante ^_^ . Vu tes fics je comprend pourquoi tu aimes les fics chelou lol mais j'adore tes fics elles me font trop rire, fais en beaucoup ça détend vachement de lire des fics comme les tiennes ^____^ je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic mais l'idée de voir Harry en pute te fasses autant rire m'étonne un peu ?_ ? mais t'as l'air d'une pitite sadique alors lol (nan j'rigole enfin quoique ?_ ?) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^___^

**Nicolina** : Je dois t'avouer que j'était vraiment stressé en attendant de recevoir ta review…et puis tu es la deuxième qui m'a écrit alors quand j'ai lu ta review j'te promet que j'ai recommencé à respirer ^___^ Franchement je suis très contente que ma fic ne t'ai pas révoltée et savoir que tu liras la suite me motive ^__^ Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé tout ça parce que sinon je me suicide…lol (nan j'rigole o) Mais si jamais tu n'aimes pas cette fic (fin je veux dire ce que je ferrais par la suite) ne la lis pas je ne le prendrais pas mal du tout…^_^Quand tu dis que ce ne serais pas ce à quoi tu aurais pensé pour une idée de fic ça veux dire que tu ne feras jamais de lemons ? ?_ ? ? ? (je sais même po si t'en as déjà fait…^^,,, tu parles d'une fan lol) Bon alors voilà je te remercie d'avoir lu et reviewé ma fic, comme je te l'ai déjà dis ton jugement est important pour moi étant donner que tu es une très bonne fanfiqueuse ^____^ et que je t'adore… )

****

Prune : Je suis très contente de pouvoir te répondre car ta review était très longue et je pense que ça t'as pris du temps…En fait je n'ai jamais eut de problème avec mes reviews sur ff.net mais en fin de compte j'aurais préféré en avoir avec mes reviews plutôt qu'avec ma fic -_- Fin bref…Donc tu n'as jamais lu mes autres fics. Pas de problème je ne t'en veux pas lol. MDR t'es assez direct lol Mais c'est vrai tu as raison je ne devrais pas me préoccuper des autres, mais pour être honnête je ne pense pas que les " autres " veulent bannir les slash il y a beaucoup trop de gens qui aiment ça et je pense que c'est une catégorie de fic à part entière. Tu trouves que ma fic est sadique ? ? ? o.0 euh c'était pas vraiment le but mais peut être bien ça dépend du point de vue lol. MDDDRRRR excuse moi mais quand j'ai lu " j'espère que je t'aurais donné envie de laisser ta fic sur ff.net " c'est très ironique parce que j'ai envie de la laisser mais je crois que c'est ff.net qui ne veux plus maintenant ^^,, Donc tu ne l'as trouve pas malsaine…justement c'est l'effet recherché ^__^ je ne veux pas que les gens pense que je fais cette fic seulement pour le sexe parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais sois certaine qui ton discours était très persuasif ^____^ Je te remercie de m'encourager alors que tu n'aimes pas trop ma fic. Mais tu vois je comprend très bien ce que tu veux dire moi même je déteste l'idée qu'Harry soit une pute…Alors pourquoi je l'écris ? ? Bin je sais pas lol sans doute que je sais que ce n'est pas une fic seulement pour les lemons et qu'il y aura une histoire quand même loool Donc j'espère sincèrement ne pas te décevoir même si l'histoire ne ressemblera pas vraiment à celle de pretty woman lol (en fait je ne l'ai jamais vu ^^,,,) Et merci beaucoup j'adore ta review elle m'a fait trop plaisir ^_____^

****

Kaima : Hermi en pute MDR HAHAHA franchement je la vois po du tout comme ça (Harry non plus tu me diras lol) ça doit être marrant…Sinon je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic étant donné que tu as lu mes autres. Quand je dis " horrible " ça veux dire que ya toujours des gens attachés à l'image du héros et que voir " Harry Potter " qui fait ça ba c'est contre leur conception du héros…fin je me comprends ^^,,, En gros MOI si je n'avais pas écris cette fic j'aurais sûrement pas supportés de voir Harry en salope…(je suis tout à fait contradictoire comme fille lol) Ah oui je crois que tu as à peu prés deviné ce qui allait se passer entre Draco et Harry mais ce sera loin d'être aussi simple ^^,,, AHHH BON ? ? ? ! ! t'adores H/D ba j'avais po remarqué ^_~ En tout cas je suis vraiment contente et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ^__^ 

****

Mangafana : Bien sûr qu'Harry est un professionnel ^____^ Il est très doué en la matière lol Mais franchement moi je suis déjà accro alors qu'on l'a jamais fais lol (et ce serait très dur du moins mdr ^_^) Alors TOI tu poses LES questions qui tue XD Franchement je ne te répondrais pas car tu apprendras tous ça en temps et en heure (en gros je suis une sale sadique niark niark niark ^___^) Mais ne t'attend pas à une dispute entre Ron et Harry à cause de ça car NORMALEMENT (parce qu'en fait je suis po sûr ^^,,, lol) il ne devrait pas être au courant…Pour les raisons d'Harry tu as raison Voldemort y est pour quelque chose (nonnnnn on s'en serait po douté lol o) Tu es très perspicace lol mais je crois vraiment que tu vas trop chercher dans les détails personne à part toi ne m'a demandé ce genre de questions lol mais d'un autre côté c'est bien de voir des gens qui ne s'intéresse au fond de l'histoire ^____^ en clair tu peux poser autant de questions que tu veux (c'est ton droit on est en démocratie lol) Merci beaucoup pour ta review o)

****

Mimi : Je n'ai donné aucune réputation à cette fic ! ! mais si tu veux parler du fait que je j'avais peur que des personnes la trouve dégoûtante je parlais en fait des gens qui n'accepteraient pas l'idée qu'Harry puisse devenir ainsi ^^,,, C'est vrai que normalement il est l'image du héros, courageux et tout le bastringue alors voir son perso préféré se transformer en pute ça leur ferait pas vraiment plaisir…lol (d'ailleurs comme ma fic a été enlevée une fois je ne doute pas que quelqu'un s'en est plaint) Sinon je ne suis pas une perverse pas du tout même…lol c'est pas parce qu'on écrit des lemons qu'on en est une ^____^ Mais je suis extrêmement contente que tu aimes ma nouvelle fic ^_____^ en plus comme tu me dis que c'est ton genre alors je suis encore plus heureuse :) pervertie jusqu'à la moelle ? ? ? nonnnn j'avais po remarqué o) Mais s'il te plaît ne me surestime pas je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville en matière de fic alors pour les lemons crois moi que ça va être vraiment nul ç_ç Mais j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux ^_^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^____^

****

Lululle : Merci beaucoup de me dire que c'est bien écrit ça me touche vraiment. Pour la phrase de la fin c'est vrai qu'elle résume assez bien l'histoire en elle même, mais bon après les gens devinent à l'avance ce qu'il va se passer lol Je suis contente que tu m'écrives aussi pour cette fic tu m'encourages toujours et je t'en suis très reconnaissante ^__^ Merci beaucoup t'es trop gentille ^_____^ en plus j'adore ce que tu fais )

****

Lizzie : Je sais que c'est pas commun comme fic mais je suis contente qu'elle te plaise quand même ^___^ Je crois que je n'ai jamais reçu de review de toi ? ? Parce que sinon il y a une question que je veux absolument te poser lizzie c'est à cause de la série ou c'est ton vrai nom ? ?_ ? ? ça fait longtemps que j'avais vu ton pseudo et je me suis toujours demandé lol ^^,,, mais pour revenir à ta review en elle même je suis très contente car elle sert non seulement pour cette fic mais aussi pour mes deux autres (en quelque sorte ^__^) Merci pour la mention spécial à GDR je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi ^^ 

****

ZoR.oui.et.alors : Ahhhh ma pitite Zor (t'as repris ton ancien pseudo ? ? ?) je suis trop contente d'avoir reçu une review de toiiiii ^______^ Je ne pense pas que tu sois une perverse… mais une grosse perverse lol je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore ^___^ merci de m'avoir reviewé ) 

****

Marsupi : Nialors je suis très contente de recevoir une review d'une personne qui as lu mes autres fics ^___^ si tu aimes alors tout va bien ^__^ Mais pour le pourquoi du comment je ne peux pas te le dire, tu verras ça tout au long de l'histoire (non non chui po sadique ^___^) Ne t'en fais pas je ne m'arrêterais pas en route (enfin j'espère, qui sait peut être qu'un jour j'en aurais marre de l'écrire lol) mais il faudrait que je m'arrête au moins pour prendre de l'essence lol (bon je sais c'est po marrant v_v * n'essaye pas de faire de l'humour à l'avenir -_- *)

****

Cora : J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je t'ai po vu ?_?(pourtant tu me review à chaque fois ^^,,,) En tout cas je suis contente que ma nouvelle fic te plaise mais de toute façon tu aimes TOUTES les fics qui existent lol (nan peut être pas toutes mais presque ^__^) Mais c'est très encourageant de recevoir tes reviews alors merci beaucoup t'es vraiment trop génial ^____^

****

Angelinadelacour : J'aurais à faire à toi?? Et qu'est ce que tu me feras ??_?? (tout compte fait je préfère po savoir lol ) Comme tu vois ta review m'a fait de l'effet puisque je vais la mettre la suite…Mais je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review car elle m'a vraiment convaincue d'écrire la suite ^___^ même s'il n'y avait eu que ta review je crois que je l'aurais continué parce que tu as l'air de bien l'aimer et tu es très persuasive ) alors merciiiii :o)

****

Potter Maniac : Tu aimes la personnalité d'Harry…en fait c'est vrai que tu l'as défini assez bien, mais quand tu dis qu'il en est 'fier' c'est un pitit peu exagéré ^^,,, parce qu'en fait il le fait parce qu'il en a envie, mais il ne le cri pas non plus sur les toits lol et Draco qui se fait avoir c'est une idée qui me plaît aussi (niark niark niark ^__^) il est vraiment trop…naïf dans ce chapitre ^_^ Il ne se rendait pas compte du danger lol. En tout cas je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic et je te remercie pour ta review je l'ai beaucoup aimé ^__^ surtout quand tu as dis 'continue ton hyper bon travail' alors là j'ai sentis ma tête enflée (et non ce n'étais pas la taille de mon cerveau -_- mais de mon ego loool) Franchement c'est trop gentil de me dire que c'est du bon travail #^_____^# micccciiii 

****

LolieShing : Tout d'abord le plus important : j'adore ton pseudo il est vraiment très jolie ^__^ Et nan je ne me sous estime pas, seulement que je crois connaître mes capacités et je pense qu'il y a beaucoup d'auteurs qui écrivent mille fois mieux que moi (surtout les lemons lol) Mais ta review m'a fait plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette fic ^___^ 

****

Saael' : Je savais po que tu écrivais des fics ? ?_ ? ? Mais en tout cas je suis allé voir ton lemon et je le trouve très bien ^___^ Et ne t'inquiètes pas je n'oublierais pas mes autres fics (d'ailleurs depuis le temps j'ai déjà updaté " mémoire " alors…d'ailleurs en parlant de cette fic ta review était comment dire…bizarre, et si tu me review ce chap je voudrais bien que tu me dises si tu veux que je fasse une suite ou pas s'il te plaît ^^ ton jugement est important pour moi ^___^) Le côté sombre…merci d'avoir remarqué qu'il y en avait un lool. Je te remercie en tout cas de me soutenir tu es vraiment trop génial ^__^

****

The french : Alors je ne sais pas si c'est normal mais je crois bien que ta review avait été coupée car elle se finit bizarrement. Mais dans un sens je suis très contente d'avoir pu récupérer la tienne car elle était très instructive et digne d'un bon devoir de philo lool Alors je vais te dire ce que je pense, tes questions sont pertinentes et très bien posées dans ce cas et elles ne me font pas chier du tout lol. Je ne crois pas avoir dit que je dénigrais le fait de faire l'amour ou que je trouvais cela malsain ^^ En fait ce qui me répugne c'est de l'écrire…je déteste écrire des lemons et plus particulièrement en ce qui concerne cette fic je n'accepte pas réellement l'idée qu'Harry devienne une pute. Je veux dire que pour moi c'est le héros d'une histoire et qu'il combat les méchants etc…Mais je ne critique pas l'acte sexuelle à vrai dire ont fait ce qu'on veut et je suis d'accord avec toi mais c'est quand même bizarre d'écrire ce genre de chose…voilà c'est tout j'espère que ma réponse te satisfait et si ce n'est pas le cas alors renvoie moi une review ^__^ merci beaucoup pour cette leçons professeur )

****

Chen : Je suis très contente que tu m'encourages et c'est vrai qu'en général je n'ai pas confiance en moi ^^,,, mais je ne pourrais sans doute jamais changer et si ça t'embêtes que je dise que c'est dégoûtant (même si je ne me souviens plus avoir dit ça lol ) eh bien j'arrêterais ^___^ Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu continueras à aimer ma fic… :o)

****

Sora : Miciiiii de me dire que le scénario est bon je suis très touché ^__^ Bien sûr qu'il n'y aura pas que du sexe dans ma fic j'espère d'ailleurs y avoir recours le moins souvent possible mais je pense qu'il sera quand même indispensable alors je souhaite vraiment que tu lises la suite et que tu continues a apprécier merci beaucoup :o)

****

Desdemona : J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ^___^ Je pense que tu as raison je vais m'attacher aux côté psychologique du mieux que je peux mais le problème c'est que si je fais tout le temps ça l'action n'avanceras pas alors je serais tout de même obligé d'avoir recours aux lemons….Et ahhhh ne me parle pas de ce truc complètement stupide qu'est arlequin ou je vais vomir. C'est d'une idiotie affligeante…et j'espère vraiment que ma fic ne ressembleras pas à cela sinon je préfère encore arrêter. Mais pour l'instant c'est encore tôt et l'histoire n'est pas vraiment exposée donc j'espère seulement que tu aimeras ma fic ^__^ et si tu es perverse alors j'espère ne pas te décevoir lol

****

Amy Potter : Si, si tu as tout compris Harry s'est réveillé un matin et il s'est dit " je vais devenir la pute de Poudlard, pour faire plaisir aux fans qui aimeraient me voir me voir dans ce rôle." MDR nan en fait il a des raisons mais je ne peux pas les dire maintenant. Je suis contente que tu trouves que cette image va bien à Harry tu es la première qui me dit ça ^___^ Merci pour la précision sur 'seeker' c'est vrai que je n'étais pas très sûr lol. Si c'est la première fois que tu vois Harry comme ça ? C'est normal je n'aime pas faire des truc qui ressemblent à ce qui a déjà été fait lol (mais tous les sujets ont déjà étaient pris alors je ne réchapperais pas à une copie un jour ou l'autre, ou à un truc pas original lool) J'avais remarqué qu'Harry n'avais jamais était une pute alors…voilà le résultat ^^ Merci pour ta review. :o)

****

Vava : Je crois bien que tu es la seule qui m'es racontée l'excuse de la poussée d'hormones mais sincèrement j'aimerais bien que la raison en soit aussi simple -_- Mais je ne pense pas que ça suffira aux lecteurs ils préféreraient sûrement une autre raison que celle ci lol En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review :)

****

Falyla : La grande Falyla en chaire et en os ^__^ je suis très honoré et je te remercie pour ta review. Mdr c'est vrai que généralement ce n'est pas le style d'Harry ce que je lui fais faire lol mais si ça ne te dérange pas alors je vais continuer ma fic en espérant que tu aimeras la suite ^__^ Mais il faut que tu saches qu'Harry est toujours lisse et politiquement correct il n'a pas changé en fait c'est seulement qu'il change quand il le faut ^^ Tu comprendras plus tard je pense ) Ah oui et merci pour la précision concernant seeker mais je n'étais pas très sûr alors au moins maintenant je ne ferais plus l'erreur ^__^

****

Dodie-ange :MDR j'adore ta review elle m'a fait trop rire ^___^. 'un riri faisant le tapin fallait le faire' looool j'adore l'expression… Sinon comme tu le vois je vais continuer et je ne m'arrêterais que lorsque je n'aurais plus d'inspiration ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

****

Hannamina : D'accord je vais la continuer et j'espère au moins que tu aimeras lol …je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ^____^

****

Serafina : T'es entrain de faire bien pire ? ? ? Laquelle ? ? ? Celle que tu as traduit ? ? ? C'est vrai qu'elle est hard mais c'est po ta faute puisque c'est une autre personne qui l'a écrite lol. Euhhh…pour les lemons je suis désolé mais je ne ferait sûrement jamais plus hard que ça en fait, car je n'aime vraiment pas en écrire ^^,,, Au départ je n'ai pas écris cette fic pour les lemons mais pour l'histoire en elle même lool Mais si tu aimes l'idée alors c'est bon je suis très contente ça me rassure ^__^ alors voilà je te remercie pour ta review et dernière chose ton pseudo me fait penser au nom de la maman de Nala dans le Roi Lion qui s'appelait 'Sarafina' euh…^^,,, tu t'en fou ? oki désolé de t'avoir dérangé ^^,,,,,

****

Pitinad always and forever reviewing : OHHHH ! ! ! ! ! C'est trop mignon j'adore ton pseudo c'est trop chou ^_____^ j'espère bien que tu seras toujours là pour me reviewer o) En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic vu que je me suis fais chier pour la remettre lol En plus j'ai dû utiliser l'adresse de ma sœur pour l'avoir ^^,,, euh…j'ai pris un gros risque là ^^ En tout cas je te fais plein de bisoussss salut petite frites ^____^

****

Zeynel : Inhabituel…Oui je pense que tu as su définir ma fic en un seul mot ^__^ En tout cas j'espère que tu continueras de la trouver intéressante dans les prochains chapitre lol Merci pour ta review ^__^

****

Anonyme Malfoy : Euhhhh…Alors là je ne sais pas quoi répondre…hum hum peut être que c'est faux peut être que c'est vrai ? ? ? En tout cas ta review était pour le moins…direct. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux mais c'est vrai qu'au départ ce n'était pas du tout l'effet recherché ^^,,, Merci pour ta review…étrange :)

****

Maintenant je répond aux reviews qui m'ont été envoyées récemment : (bon je sais vous en avez marre -_- )

****

Miss jedusor : Oui oui je l'avais déjà publié mais comme tu as dû le voir elle avait été enlevée et donc je l'ai remise…Donc voilà j'espère qu'elle ne sera plus effacée à l'avenir. En tout cas le seul côté positif à cette histoire c'est que tu m'ais écris une review car la première fois tu ne l'avais pas fais (enfin je crois lol) et je t'en remercie c'est très gentil de me dire que ma fic est géniale ça me réchauffe le cœur en cette période de colère intense que m'a apportée la décision de ff.net d'enlever ma fic (grrr è_é) Enfin voilà merci ^^

****

Cool : euhhh là tu me rassures pas vraiment en me disant que des gens ont reçus des reviews d'insultes…^^,, Même si pour l'instant je n'en ai pas reçus je n'espère vraiment pas en recevoir je serais trop dégoutté pour continuer é_è. Mais en tout cas tu as raison il y en qui font pire mais eux au moins ils écrivent bien ce qui n'est pas mon cas lol Mais je suis contente que ma fic te plaise en tout cas et je te remercie pour ta review ^___^

****

Spinelle : OHHH ! ! ! c'est vraiment trop gentil de ta part de me consacrer ta première review ^____^ tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir c'est vraiment très gentil surtout pour me féliciter en plus :) Je suis aux anges. Comme tu es pressé de lire la suite je pense que tu dois être contente maintenant que je l'envois lol (et heureusement que tu ne la lis que maintenant parce qu'en vérité j'ai mis cette fic il y a un mois lol tu aurais dû attendre un mois avant de la lire ^^,,,) Je suis vraiment honoré que je sois ta première review ça m'a beaucoup touché et j'espère que tu écriras beaucoup de reviews aux autres auteurs aussi car elles sont vraiment très touchantes ^^ et ils seront très contents d'en recevoir. Sinon en fait Harry n'a pas oublié sa peine dans le sexe en fait mais ça s'en rapproche dans un sens lol mais tu verras cela si tu continue de la lire ^__^ Quand tu dis " merci d'écrire de si jolies histoires… "c'est parce que tu as lu mes autres ? ? ? Et aussi je voulais te dire que j'aime bien ton pseudo ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review o)

****

Nakhemda : ça veux dire quoi ton pseudo ? ?_ ? ? euhh…je m'éloigne du sujet là lol. Si j'ai bien compris tu penses que c'est à cause d'un lecteur ce qui m'es arrivé ? ? ? Mais c'est totalement ignoble j'arrive pas à y croire c'est vraiment dégueulasse si moi je faisais cela eh bin il y en aurait beaucoup qui ne seraient plus là è_é je suis choqué et indigné…Mais bon je vais me calmer et respirer…Bon de quoi on parlait déjà ? Ah oui ma fic alors sinon je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ^^ et je ne me découragerais pas puisque beaucoup de personnes me l'ont demandées ^__^ je suis contente que tu m'aies reviewé c'est la première fois ^____^ donc merci beaucoup ça m'a remonté le morale que quelqu'un compatisse à mon malheur lol

****

Enishi : Voilà la suite je suis contente que tu l'attendes ^___^ ça n'a pas était trop long ? ? ? En tout cas c'est vrai que je suis vraiment dégoutté de ce qu'il m'a fait cet saleté de site (pourrais je un jour lui pardonner ? o.0 lol) Sinon je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et même que tu adores ce que je fais étant donné que toi même tu écris très bien ^__^

****

Mathilde jedusor : C'est vrai que ce qui m'ai arrivé a de quoi me rendre vénère mais je ne suis pas la seule alors si je me plaint trop je vais passé pour Mimi Geignarde lol Mais merci pour ta review elle avait pour but de m'encourager et elle a réussit sa mission et pas qu'un peu ^__^ Tu trouves ma fic drôle ? ?_ ? ? C'est bizarre… ) mais tu pense ce que tu veux lol et je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour aller vite mais c'est dure -_- 

****

Lunicorne : C'est vrai que le principal c'est que j'ai réussis à la remettre mais c'est chiant quand même de perdre toutes les reviews -_- c'est gentil de me dire bonne chance pour mon compte et j'espère vraiment que je n'aurais pas de problème avec l'autre parce que sinon je serais obligé de remettre tous les " mémoires " ^^,,, et ça risquera d'être pas marrant lol. Mais pour mon problème avec le site il paraît que c'est une personne qui s'est plaint de ma fic alors dans ce cas je ne peux rien y faire, je souhaite que cette fois si personne ne s'en plaindra po ^^,, Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^__^

****

Prune : Alors là je ne comprend plus rien je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ma fic et maintenant tu l'adores ?_ ? oki je ne m'en plaindrais pas lol. C'est quand même bizarre qu'un site prenne une tel initiative o.0 et d'un autre côté quelqu'un m'a dit que c'est à cause d'une plainte que la fic a été enlevée. Franchement je ne sais plus quoi penser et je vais continuer a updaté tant que je le peux, mais en tout cas c'est idiot d'effacer comme ça des R alors que les lecteurs sont déjà prévenus avant…En plus je ne trouves vraiment pas que ma fic était hard comparée à d'autre, quand je pense que j'avais essayé de faire soft bin voilà le résultat -_- Menfin je suis tout de même très heureuse de savoir que je ne l'ai pas remise pour rien ^__^ En fait c'est très gentil de me proposer de refaire ta review mais je ne vais pas te demander de le faire elle était très longue et ça te prendrais du temps…^^ mais c'est vraiment trop sympa de ta part de me l'avoir proposer ^___^ Euh ça se voit que tu n'as pas lu mes autres fics lol je suis une sadique…mais tu verras bien comment ça se terminera ^^ (si j'arrive à mettre la fin lol ^^,,,) Merci beaucoup pour ta deuxième review :o)

****

Neotie : En fait avant j'avais mis la fic en R mais quand je l'ai remise j'ai changé le rating parce que je pensais que c'était à cause de cela qu'il me l'avait enlevée la première fois ^^,,, Mais c'est vrai que cette fic est maintenant mal classé et je suis vraiment désolé mais si ça me permet de la laisser alors je la laisserais comme ça ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

****

Sandrine : Tu veux dire qu'on t'as enlevé une fic qui n'était pas classé R ? ?_ ? c'est bizarre quand même leur système à la con -_- Tu devrais faire comme moi et la remettre sur un autre compte ^^ Mais le plus chiant c'est que la prochaine fois on risque de perdre l'autre compte. En plus comme on ne sait même pas l'erreur qu'on à faite on ne sait pas comment les éviter loool En plus on est privé d'upload pendant une semaine ça c'est soûlant -_- En clair ce site quand il a pas des problèmes de connections il nous emmerde en nous retirant nos fics ^^,,, c'est un vrai pervers lol

****

Malicia : Alors toi tu me fais penser à Mangafana elle m'avait écrit une review dans ton genre où elle posait toutes sorte de questions qui tue pour l'auteur lol ^__^. Franchement je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite tes questions trouverons des réponses dans les chapitres à venir et même si elles mettent longtemps a arriverr il faut être patient ^___^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^__^

****

Colonnel Beta : ALORS TOI JE T'AIME ^______^ mais bon c'est vrai que c'est méchant de penser ça de la personne qui m'a fait le coup ^^ C'est son point de vue et de toute les façons si elle recommence elle aura le dessus alors vaut mieux essayer d'être gentil avec elle :) Tes compliments me font très plaisir c'est très gentil de ta part et surtout ne t'en fais pas si tu te répètes c'est pas grave ^____^ Mais quand tu dis 'si belle fic' c'est exagéré, elle n'est pas si belle ^^,, crois moi que les belles fics il y en a mais que les miennes n'en font pas parties lol ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

****

Lidzy : Merci de compatir ^__^ mais j'espère m'en remettre lol et merci de trouver ma fic intéressante je crois que c'est un adjectif tout à fait satisfaisant lool je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu liras la suite de ma fic et que tu continueras à la trouver intéressante ^___^

****

Saturne : Je suis très contente que tu m'aies reviewé car je crois que tu m'avais déjà écris la première fois et que j'ai perdu ta review alors comme ça, ça me permet de te répondre ^____^ merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ça m'a fait plaisir et ne t'en fais pas si mon compte est retiré alors je t'enverrais la suite sans problème ^___^ je serais même très contente que quelqu'un continu à la lire :) 

****

Hyline : Oh la la direct dans les auteurs favoris lol c'est un peu tôt quand même et je voulais aussi te dire que ce compte ne me servira que pour cette fic alors tu devrais mettre seulement la fic dans tes favoris au lieu de l'auteur puisque c'est a peu prés sûr que je ne mettrais aucune autre fic sur ce compte ^^,,,, mais tu fais ce que tu veux je ne t'obliges à rien ^^,,, Euh je suis doué pour écrire ce genre de situation…lol c'est bizarre comme compliments mais s'en est un quand même ^^ alors je suis très touché :o)Sinon je suis très contente car tu as l'air de vraiment aimer ma fic et ce n'est pas à toi de me remercier mais plutôt à moi lol alors merci merci beaucoup ^__^ Tu avais l'air pressé alors je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps lol

HEHOOOOOO vous vous êtes pas perdu ? non alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture car les réponses aux reviews s'achèvent (qui a dit 'enfin' -_- ) ici ^__^ 

Chapitre 2

Draco se leva difficilement de sa chaise, les mains presque tremblantes de rage, puis partit de la Salle laissant derrière lui un Goyle et un Crabbe totalement ahuris. Le Serpentard venait encore de piquer une de ses crises à l'instant même et comme à l'accoutumé, était sortit fulminant de rage évitant ainsi les questions gênantes des deux gorilles. En effet, depuis quelque temps Draco était devenu plus instable et irritable qu'autrefois, ses amis ayant remarqués ce changement essayaient tant bien que mal de comprendre cette période de colère inexpliquée. Mais à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle tension se présentait, ils n'avaient pas le temps de riposter que Draco s'enfuyait…oui il fuyait, il avait peur de craquer où de tout révéler et après chaque dispute la première chose qu'il voulait était de le voir, le voir pour se souvenir, le voir pour se convaincre que tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve…ou tout simplement parce qu'il en avait envie.

L'observer de loin était la seule chose qui lui restait, la seule chose que son esprit pouvait supporter. Il aimait simplement le regarder, il n'y avait rien de mal à cela. Pas de contact physique, pas de dérapage, seulement le regarder… 

*******************

Deux semaines…Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant…qu'il l'observait de loin, qu'il rêvait de lui…deux semaines que ça folie le tuait…qu'il l'empêchait de vivre normalement, que toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers lui…

Draco avait compté chaque jour, chaques heures, chaques minutes…chaques secondes même depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il lui avait semblé qu'une éternité s'était écoulée…des siècles le séparaient de cet instant. De cette nuit. Au départ elle lui avait parut original, non pas anodine, ni exceptionnel mais seulement pas commune. Puis à force d'y penser cette nuit était devenue un rêve, un songe, une perfection…Harry Potter était une perfection. 

Toutes ses nuits étaient dorénavant bercées par des rêves fiévreux où Draco revivait encore et encore les quelques minutes de pur plaisir qu'il avait vécu avec Harry. Ce qui au départ était étonnant tout au plus, était devenu étrange, puis excitant, un jeu interdit auquel Draco ne pouvait se permettre de rejouer. Et pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment l'envie qui lui manquait mais c'était pour lui une question d'honneur, d'amour propre, Draco ne retournerait jamais là-bas…

Pourtant Draco n'arrêtait pas d'y penser si bien que ce qui était envie devint obsession…une obsession qui le menait au délire. Toutes ces heures tous ces moments passés à observer Harry et le moindre de ses gestes allaient le rendre dingue. Il avait découvert la face cachée d'Harry ce soir là, son regard si sombre et blasé…son comportement…Tous ceci il ne le montrait pas en public. Draco en plus de le fixer à longueur de temps était même venu à ce demander pourquoi, à ce poser des questions sur lui et à essayer de comprendre ses raisons…

Qui aurait pu croire que le grand et glorieux " Harry Potter " deviendrait ainsi ? Lui qui est si studieux, travailleur, sérieux, il incarnait toutes les qualités même de la maison qui était la sienne, le courage et la témérité…On ne pouvait démentir sa réputation même en sachant ce qu'il faisait, car jamais il n'avait agit autrement que ce que tout le monde espérait de lui, et il aimait aider les gens et sauver le monde…En fait, il n'aimait pas vraiment ça au sens littéral du terme, seulement il avait accepter son destin, il supportait le poids du monde sur ses épaules et il s'y soumettait sans trop se révolter. Il aimait l'aventure, il ne pouvait le nier, alors qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça ? Pourquoi le faire alors que rien ne vous y oblige ? Alors qu'il n'a, à priori, aucune circonstances atténuantes, aucune raisons valables de le faire…Enfin aucunes raisons du point de vue de Draco. Après tout jusqu'ici il s'était toujours royalement moqué d'Harry et de ce qu'il avait bien pu ressentir face aux événements qui s'enchaînaient depuis toutes ces années. Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait rien sur lui, il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce que le survivant pensait et se qu'il était réellement. Il se bornait à croire que le survivant avait toujours été comme lui l'imaginait, il se fixait à la vision que lui, avait 'd'Harry Potter'. Mais maintenant, toutes ces interrogations remettaient sérieusement en question son jugement.

Toutes ces questions auquel il lui était impossible de répondre lui tiraillaient le cerveau, tous cela accumulés avec le manque et la tentation montante… Draco était vraiment sur le point de craquer. Il ne pouvait plus vivre, il ne pouvait plus respirer sans penser à cette nuit… chacun des gestes provoquant d'Harry semblaient lui crier de revenir, chacun de ses langoureux mouvements lui rappelaient la façon si sensuelle qu'il avait de se tenir cette nuit là, mais le plus terrible était sans doute…ses lèvres, Draco n'en pouvait détacher son regard…ses lèvres et sa langue si habile qui lui avaient fait découvrir tant de plaisir et l'extase suprême auquel il n'avait jamais goûté jusqu'à ce jour. 

Comment en était il arrivé là ? Comment en était arrivé au point de non-retour ? Comment avait il pu laisser Harry hanter ses rêves et ses journées ? Il y pensait sans cesse, toujours il se remémorait ce qu'il s'était passé depuis cette nuit. Il se souvenait que le lendemain, il s'était réveillé et préparé comme à l'accoutumé, il n'y pensait déjà presque plus. Il lui restait uniquement quelques bribes de mémoire sur cette soirée qui lui restaient en tête…un goût amer en travers de la gorge, la déception de ne pas avoir pu l'humilier comme il était prévu à l'origine. 

Mais tout avait basculé à l'instant même ou il avait croisé Harry dans le couloir alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, le temps parut s'arrêter, Draco n'entendait plus rien à part les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient et les échos des gémissements de plaisirs qu'il avait soupiré la nuit dernière…Ainsi c'est à la vue d'Harry que tout lui revint à l'esprit : les soupirs, les gémissements, les sensations. Pourtant il n'était pas allé plus loin que les préliminaires mais jamais il n'avait vécu une chose comparable à celle ci. Dans son corps et son esprit était à présent encrés chacun des baisers et chacune de ses caresses…A ce moment Harry avait sentit un regard posé sur lui et s'était retourné. Quand ces yeux avaient rencontrés ceux de Draco, ce dernier avait sentit ses veines se glacer, son regard était…indéfinissable, il y avait comme une indifférence mêlée à une lueur de victoire. Mais bien loin d'en être indigné Draco n'en fut que plus excité. Une sorte de désir s'alluma en lui. Un sentiment enivrant et troublant…

Depuis ce jour Draco avait toujours ce désir latent qui sommeillait, mais jamais il ne l'avait écouté. Il tentait de résister, de ne pas écouter son corps mais sa conscience, alors pour ce faire il se contenta de l'observer de loin. Mais cela ne servait plus à rien à présent il était trop tard, il essayait de se cacher la vérité mais il ne pouvait réprimer le désir qui montait en lui. Néanmoins il se refusait à le revoir…il refusait de succomber à la tentation, il avait pour l'instant encore la force de s'y opposer…jamais il ne se ferait dompter par son désir…

* Ce n'est qu'une passade, bientôt tout redeviendra normal Draco : alors tient le coup, tu es un Malfoy et tu ne t'abaisseras jamais à ce genre de choses…reste calme et oublies. *

**********************

Dan sortit du lit repoussant légèrement la couverture qui s'était enroulée autour de sa jambe et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et il avait passé la matinée a paresser dans le lit. Il se dirigea avec nonchalance vers le porte manteau puis sortit un paquet de cigarette et un briquet de sa poche. Au passage il attrapa son jean et le mit avec une certaine dextérité. Puis il prit une cigarette et la porta à sa bouche pour enfin l'allumer. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'assit.

" Tu fais chier avec tes clopes. "Gronda une voix quelques peu endormies derrière lui et qui provenait en fait du lit.

Dan émit un petit rire amusé. " Tu sais bien que je peux pas m'en passer. "Répondit il d'une voix traînante.

Il soupire, il est furieux mais il sait très bien que ça ne sert à rien de discuter.

" Il est venu, n'est ce pas ? "Demanda soudain Dan.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite à qui il faisait allusion, puis après quelques secondes de réflexions il se rappela de cette étrange visite.

" Oui… "Répondit il dans un souffle. " N'était ce pas ce que tu voulais… ? C'est bien toi qui l'as mené jusqu'ici ? "Le questionna t il intrigué.

Le jeune Serpentard ricana et répondit " Qui d'autre… ? Seuls ceux qui viennent des " bas fonds " de Poudlard peuvent te connaître. Quand j'ai su que le grand et respectueux Malfoy faisait des recherches sur le " sucker ", j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui donner un coup de pouce…Si tu l'avais vu avec son regard déterminé et son rêve de gloire enfin retrouvé… "

" Je vois le genre "Dit il avec un sourire moqueur.

Une minute de silence s'installa. Harry s'était relevé et était maintenant en position assise. Il ne faisait pas attention aux regards que lui lançait le Serpentard.

" Il n'est toujours pas revenu ? "L'interrogea Dan.

" Non… "

Etrangement cela ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde, Harry se doutait bien que Draco ne reviendrait pas…enfin pas aussi vite…

" Tu as mal fais ton boulot ? "Dit Dan avec d'un ton sardonique.

…

" Tu ne réponds pas…il était si nul que ça ? "Rajouta t il d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry lui lança un regard ennuyé. Et pour toute réponse Dan émit un rire moqueur contenant une petite touche de victoire. Harry commençait a en avoir assez de la jalousie de Dan. Et il avait bien l'intention de lui faire ravaler sa fierté.

" Si tu veux tout savoir…il était encore plus exquis que toi "Dit enfin Harry.

C'était décidément trop facile, un rien pouvait le mettre en colère. Il n'avait rien répondu mais Harry pu percevoir dans ses yeux une lueur de pure colère…il esquissa un sourire pendant que le Serpentard allumait sa deuxième cigarette d'une main quelque peu tremblante de rage. 

" Un jour cette saloperie aura ta peau. "Souffla Harry.

" Non…c'est toi qui me tueras. "Répondit il dans un sourire ironique et en le fixant dans les yeux.

Harry se tut * ça ne feras toujours qu'un de plus sur ma liste * Pensa t il avec un pincement au cœur. Il regarda le jeune homme toujours assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il était beau et cela il ne pouvait le nier, il se flattait d'un torse largement musclé malgré le fait qu'il ne fasse pas beaucoup de sport, ses cheveux étaient châtain clair ce qui contrastait avec la couleur si sombre de sa peau. Il avait un regard ténébreux qui ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent…c'est vrai qu'Harry aimait beaucoup son physique mais si bien qu'il soit le plus beau de Poudlard maintenant cela lui importait peu car il avait déjà goûté à tous...blonds, bruns, roux…maintenant son jeu était presque complet.

Il s'allongea plus profondément dans les couvertures puis ferma les yeux, mais très vite il sentit une main caresser amoureusement son visage. Il ouvrit un œil et vit le visage de Dan tout proche de ses lèvres, beaucoup trop proche…avec un geste assuré il l'arrêta dans sa course en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

" Dan je ne veux pas, tu le sais bien… "Murmura t il.

Cela suffisait, ces simples mots avaient réussis à le convaincre et il s'éloigna avec un soupir déçu. Il commença à se lever puis a ramasser ses vêtements pour ce rhabiller. Enfin, il partit sans un mot…

A suivre…

Bin voilà ^_^ Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'est normal il faut bien voir les réactions de Draco et croyez moi il ne reviendra pas de si tôt. Il est assez têtu. En plus ce chapitre est vraiment très court o.0 j'ai passé plus de temps à répondre aux reviews et à raconter ma life qu'à l'écrire mdr mais je vous promet qu'il en sera autrement aux prochains chap ^__^

Euh la suite de cette fic risque de mettre très très longtemps à venir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il faut que je fasse GDR et que ça fait longtemps alors faut que je m'y mette lol ^^

Encore désolé pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu é_è 

Et un dernier truc spécial pour **the French** ^^ t'as vu j'ai mis 'vit' et non pas 'vu' merci de m'indiquer mes erreurs ça fera toujours une faute de moins ^___^ lol 


	3. chapitre 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre qui s'est fait assez attendre je crois ^^,, Vous savez de quoi je viens de me rendre compte ya po longtemps ? ? ? ba que Dan c'est le même nom que le gars qui joue Harry dans le film lol bon je sais que vous en avez rien à foutre -_- j'ai juste trouvé ça marrant et je promets que j'ai vraiment po fais exprès ^^,,

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Nakhemda : Si si tu peux me raconter ^__^ c'est bien moi qui te demande alors ^^ Ton pseudo vient de méchante ? ? c'est bizarre pourtant tu ne m'as pas l'air méchante du tout ^^ En tout cas c'est très astucieux ^__^ et le résultat donne un pseudo super jolie. Je vais être franche je n'est jamais vu Pretty Woman lol donc je n'avais aucune référence en matière et je viens juste d'apprendre que les vraies pute n'embrassaient pas ^^,, Mais en fait si Harry ne le fait pas c'est parce qu'il a une raison ^__^ Sinon je suis très contente que tu deviennes 'accro' lol c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire niark niark niark ^___^ merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

****

Lululle : Oui c'est ça tu as tous compris ^^ Harry est une pute dans mon histoire et même si c'est bizarre ^^,, Je suis allé lire tes fics je ne crois pas t'avoir reviewé donc j'en profite pour te dire que j'aime beaucoup. Mais pour le lemon j'étais carrément sur le cul lol t'es assez direct quand même mais bon c'est ton style tu fais comme tu veux ^^,, Donc franchement tu ne m'as pas du tout parut vulgaire en disant ça lol et c'est pas du tout 'brut' (par rapport à tes fic ça ne l'ai pas du tout ^^,,) mais ne rougis pas voyons sincèrement je pense que tes histoires sont toujours à la fois romantique et chaude…très chaude ^^ et j'aime bien :o) merci de dire que j'ai du talent lol c'est très gentil merci beaucoup ^____^

****

Le somptueux poulet : ça me fait bizarre d'écrire à un poulet ^^,, pourquoi est ce que tu t'appelles comme ça ? ? enfin t'es pas obligé de me répondre c'est assez impoli de ma part désolé ^^. Donc déjà merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce que Draco va faire ^__^ Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic spéciale c'est ce qu'on m'en dit en général lol ^^,,, Mais si ce n'est pas en mal ça va ^___^ Alors merci, merci, merci

****

Spinelle : ça y est je crois que j'ai trouvé ! ! ! ^__^ ton pseudo c'est le nom d'une des peluches de Sakura ?_ ? non ? ? ? ? Enfin je c'est po ^^,, Je sais qu'il était court mais cette fois ci c'est plus long ^__^ Mais si c'est vrai je te jure que j'ai adoré ta review :) et ta nouvelle aussi bien sûr lol Alors maintenant je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions mais je te promets rien ^^,, Dan est il amoureux d'Harry ? ? suspens ^___^ Pourquoi il a aidé Malfoy ? ? ça c'est une bonne question. Dan ne porte pas vraiment Malfoy dans son cœur et il savait que si il allait voir Harry ce dernier le tournerait en ridicule ^^ voilà la raison. Dan est il jaloux ?_ ? euh… pourquoi serait il jaloux pour l'instant ? ? est ce qu'on a le droit de fumer à Poudlard ? ? lol franchement je ne sais même pas si les cigarettes existent chez eux ^^,, mais je pense que c'est comme dans toutes les écoles non ? ? est ce qu'Harry pourrait te prendre ? MDR ça peux se faire ^__^ ça dépend combien tu es prête à y mettre lol Donc voilà je crois que j'ai répondu à tout ^__^ Merci pour ta review et n'hésites pas a poser des questions quand tu veux :o)

****

Mangafana : Je crois que Dna n'as pas vraiment fait l'unanimité ^^ le pauvre c'est un incompris lol Mais pour l'instant je comprend tes raisons à ne pas l'aimer ^^. En fait il n'y à rien entre Malfoy et lui à propos d'Harry mis à part le fait qu'ils soient tous deux des Serpentard ^^ tu es la seule à avoir qualifier une de mes fics de 'cool' c'est vraiment super c'est la première fois qu'on me le dit ^____^ Quant à Draco tu vas voir qu'il est encore plus déterminé ^^ MDR alors là o.0 c'est vraiment très original le coup du MST mais je suis désolé de te dire que non ^^ ça n'a rien à voir avec ça…cette phrase qui t'intrigue il faut la prendre dans le sens où Harry en tant que sauveur du monde devra supporter la mort de plusieurs personne sur ses épaules qu'il n'a pu sauver à temps (style Cédric dont en fait il n'a rien à foutre -_- ) voilà ^__^ En tout cas cette idée m'a fait bien rire mais c'est une idée comme une autre ^__^ merci pour ta review )

****

Chen : Aiguma…je vois c'est l'histoire de Lucius qui va tuer les Dursley ? ? C'est ça ?_ ? j'avais lu le début mais je n'ai jamais pu la terminer ^^,, Mais tu vois si elle est encore retiré je ne crois pas que je ferais comme elle…Mais c'est vrai que je serais super dégoutté pour celle qui veulent la suite (ba oui yen a un peu ^^,, lol) Mais ça me touche beaucoup que tu me dises que tu râlerais lol c'est gentil ^___^ franchement c'est bien de savoir que ça fera chier au moins une personne ^^,, lol MERCI pour avoir dis que ma fic est 'classe' c'est la première fois est je trouve ça super flatteur #^_^# merci franchement… Draco te fait rire ?_ ? Pourtant le pauvre n'a pas de quoi rigoler ^^ je vais bien le faire souffrir niark niark niark BOUWAHAHAHA ^___^ Ta review est trop marrante lol merci beaucoup ^__^ Ah oui et pour la question ^^ euh en fait personne n'est au courant…sauf les élèves dépravés et spécial (Serpentard quoi ^^)

****

Pitinad -psychologie is everywhere- : Tiens je ne t'avais pas répondu ? ? Désolé ^^,, bon puisque tu ne liras ceci que dans deux semaines ou peut être même que tu ne le liras po ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves que j'ai bien décris ce que ressent Draco ^_____^ c'est vraiment gentil surtout venant de ta part :o) quand je dis même les roux je voulais mettre en valeur le fait que beaucoup de personnes y sont passé ^__^ mais si tu veux savoir seule Gin y est passé chez les Weasley lol Je crois que tu as tout deviné pour Dan ^__^ ça me m'étonne pas puisque tu es très intelligente ma pitite bachelière préféré ^__^ pour savoir le pourquoi du comment ^^ ba faudra attendre ^__^ en plus toi tu le seras quand même à l'avance alors ) ah oui elle a son " charme " ?_ ? j'aimerais bien savoir lequel lol mais c'est gentil parce que tu aimes (pour l'instant) tout ce que je fais alors tu me fais plaisir :) Je compte vraiment développé la psychologie et j'espère que tu m'y aideras o) je te fais plein de bisous et puis j'adore comment tu as remanié le texte à certain passage merci beaucoup c'est super ^___^ tu me manques déjà ç_ç

****

Cora : C'est vraiment trop génial que tu sois là pour me reviewer merci beaucoup je t'adore ^___^

****

Sora : ^___^ je pense que tu as très bien décris les deux scènes en questions lol et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu me fasses autant de compliments mais pour être franche je n'ai jamais eu de bonnes notes en français en général ^^,, c'est pour ça que tes commentaires m'étonnent quelque peu 0.o mais je suis vraiment flatté #^_^# merci beaucoup ^__^ Mais pourquoi dis tu " tu devais… " ?_ ? Je suis toujours au lycée lol (bientôt le bac ^^,,) Sinon merci d'aimer aussi GDR ^___^ tu me fais très plaisir et si tu t'inquiétais de savoir comment j'allais faire évoluer les choses bin voilà J en lisant ce chap tu sauras lol C'est vrai que le deuxième était assez prévisible ^^,, En tout cas je te suis réellement reconnaissante pour tes reviews qui sont très gentilles et qui m'encouragent :o)

****

Dodie-ange: Mdr franchement j'adore. Tu ne seras pas poètes par hasard ?? ^^,, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fais une fausse joie mais cette fois ci le chap est un peu plus long ^__^ Si je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde c'est parce que je ne les avais plus toutes à cause de ff.net ^^,, "vénèrer" C'est un peu fort nan ??_?? ^^,,,, Mais tu me flattes merci ^____^ Bon après les compliments bonjour les remarques sur l'orthographe -_-;; ça me fais rire lol merci de me le dire comme ça je rigole de mes fautes ^__^ mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai encore puisque j'ai une béta-lectrice maintenant ^___^ (eh oui! Tu m'as fais culpabiliser ^^,,,,) oh la la!! Vu les menaces je crois que je nen referais plus jamais ne t'en fais pas lol Quel tableau de chasse ?? lol c'est une image il n'en a pas c'est juste pour se vanter du fait qu'il a baiser plein de monde ^^,,, Tient! Encore une qui n'apprécie pas mon pauvre Dan lol oh oh tu as peut être raison pour les lèvres de la belle mais c'est po sûr ^___^ Merci pour cette review :) la maladie se répand lol

****

Nicolina : Ohhhhhh!!! ^____^ tu veux po que je meurts c'est trop gentil merci. Franchement je ne sais comment définir ce que je ressents à chaque fois que j'ai une review de toi :) je suis si contente que tu aimes autant mes reviews et que tu les trouve original venant de toi ça me touche vraiment beaucoup :o) La réaction de Draco…mmm en fait elle va évoluer quand même mais je pense que tout le monde s'attendait à ça ^^ Donc tu as fais des lemons. J'irais les lire un de ces quatre ^__^ juste pour voir (bien sûr je ne suis pas une perverse ^___^;;) et je suis d'accord avec toi les lemons gâchent les superbes fics (comme les tiennes :) quelques fois, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais cette fic, lol parce que je sais qu'il n'y en aura pas dans mes autres ;) (normalement ^^,,) et je suis très contente que tu n'en fasses pas dans 'ennui' et 'confessions' ^___^ merci beaucoup pour ta review ma déesse lol

****

Lizzie : Mon Dieu tu me fais VRAIMENT plaisir c'est trop franchement ^^ je sens que mes chevilles gonflent ^^,,, Alors comme ça Dan est 'bien ficellé' #^^# miciii Je te préviens tout de suite que la raison d'Harry on l'apprendra plus tard, donc patience. T'aimes bien la réaction du pauvre Draco. C'est vrai qu'il souffre le pauvre je le maltraite aussi dans ce chap ^___^ euh…le suspens ?_? j'avais po l'impression qu'il y en avais mais bon si tu le dis lol. Pour Lizzie je me suis trompé désolé ^^,, je me demandais juste d'où ça venait o.0 mais tu veux dire quoi par "le mien c'est brel qui l'a trouvé"??? En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review et pour tes encouragements et ne te sents pas obligé de mettre des reviews aux autres du moment que tu les lis ça va ^___^ merciiii

****

Nono: Ahhh !!! je t'aime toi ^^ enfin quelqu'un qui a compris que j'allais mettre du temps a updater ^___^ merci beaucoup de tes encouragements c'est très gentil merciiiii ^___^

****

Willow : Toi tu fais vraiment dans les 'grandes reviews où tous s'embrouillent' franchement on est un peu perdu mais j'ai l'impression que c'est fait exprès lol ^^ Donc je vais essayer de dépétrer les idées principales lol. Tu n'aimes pas Dan. Ok c'est normal puisque personne ne l'aime ce pauvre chou ç_ç comprend po pourquoi ?_? c'est juste un client comme les autres ^__^ Je vois bien que ma fic te choque po le moins du monde lol franchement tu m'as pas l'air d'une âme sensible mdr. OUAIS J'EN AI MARRE DE FF.NET * moins fort elle va t'endendre -_- manquerais plus qu'elle te refasse le même coup -_-;; * ^^,, Tu sais à minuit c'est vraiment nul ce qui passe à la radio ^^ lol mais c'est po bien ce que tu fais è_é allons c'est po sérieux t'as un train et t'es po encore couché. Franchement je ne crois po qu'Harry pourra sauver l'affaire lol ET je te ferais dire que J'Y EST MEME PO PENSE è_é c'est toi qui m'y as fais penser ^^;; (pour le PS bien sûr) Tu sais que c'est pas con ton idée sur l'identité secrète de Dumby qui serait le père Noël ^^ si si j'te jure ^___^ Euhhhh nan Harry n'a pas couché avec Ron ni Rusard d'ailleurs ( je pourrais jamais lui infliger ça le apuvre ^^,,) MDR OUI c'est sûr il ne devrait pas se mettre autant de gel mais en fait je vois po trop le rapport ^^,,, Dan un clodo?? Tu fais fort là ^^ le pauvre ça le blesserait trop dans son amour propre…tu sais ta moman as raison t'as un train faut que t'ailles te coucher lol Et puis la chanson bien c'était quoi?_? et puis merci que tu me trouves gentil parce que je voudrais pas que tu me traîtes comme tu fais pour ce povre Dan lol t'es dure avec lui. Moi aussi je te trouves hyper sympa et super marrante et très désordonné (dans tes reviews du moins) et puis Dan y po po crever c'était pour de rire ^___^ Draco est accro à Harry mais pas encore vraiment pour l'instant c'est Dan qui est le plus accro ^____^ Quant à la fin de ma fic… tu verras bien ^___^ Voilà je crois que j'ai rien oublié mais je suis po sûr en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

****

ZoR.oui.et.alors : T_T snif snif ouiii je sais que ta plus internet. Tes reviews me manques et toi aussi ç_ç je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu au moins et j'espère vraiment te retrouver en septembre ^___^ bisoussss

****

Saturne : Merci de continuer à me reviewer merci, merci c'est très gentil et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^__^ et vive toi !!!

****

Kaima : Tu avais très bien interprêté puisque j'ai mis le chap ya po longtemps ^__^ je suis très flatté que tu qualifies ma fic de 'sublime' #^^# mici beaucoup c'est vraiment trop. Je suis vraiment désolé de mettre autant de temps à chaque fois. GDR te fait tripper lol c'est génial…comment dire…quand je l'ai faite c'est exactement ce que je voulais que les gens ressentent quand ils la lisent, tu trouves toujours ce que je veux faire passer :)… ^___^ franchement je t'adore toi parce que tu aimes mes fics et que tes reviews sont toujours aussi aimable à chaque fois. Alors je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup d'être toujours là…et j'espère que tu continueras ;o) 

****

Vivi Malfoy : Mais comment ça se fait que tout le monde sache qu'une pute n'embrasse po ??_?? parce que sincérement je n'en savais rien et si Harry ne le fait pas c'est parce qu'il a une raison ^^ toutes mes fic sont en PG-13 enfin je crois ^^,, je sais plus lol mais bon. Pour l'instant le seul couple que j'ai fais c'est H/D ^^,, et oui! On se refait po harry and draco forever and always together !!! lol (c'est po de moi ^^) merci vraiment pour tes compliments sur ma fic. Ta review m'a fait plaisir et je suis très contente que tu en ai envoyée une ^___^ 

****

Amy Potter : Je vois maintenant ce que tu veux dire par 'pire' lol Je te remercie encore pour m'avoir passé le chap 2 de 'The Duel' et je suis vraiment désolé pour avoir mis mon chap si en retard ^^,, Mais bon c'est pas ma faute é_è lol nan je me plains po sinon c'est ma béta qui va po être contente ^^;;; Sinon je suis dac avec toi franchement ma fic n'est rien par rapport à d'autre -_- mais bon c'est la vie qui est dure avec moaaa ç_ç snif snfi en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ^___^ tu es vraiment très sympa :) et puis j'ai écouté ta requête puisqu'il est plus long…^__^ j'espère que ça te fait plaisir ;)

Alors je tiens à vous prévenir : je ne pourrais updater aucune de mes fics car ma béta est partie en vacances avec mes chap et je ne peux continuer sans elle. Je respecte bien trop son travail pour ne pas attendre son retour ^___^ D'ailleurs elle a fait de l'excellent travail sur ce chap et je la remercie vraiment car elle m'aide beaucoup et je l'adore :) merciiiii

Maintenant merciiii à tous mes revieweurs et lecteurs que j'adore et qui devront attendre pour lire la suite d'une de mes fics ^^,, je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix et puis de toute façon la plupart partent en vacances alors…^^ J'espère juste que ma béta aura le temps de corriger entre deux vacances lol ^^,,

Bonne lecture ! ! ! ! !

Chapitre 3

* Lorsque je l'ai appris j'ai été si…choqué, répugné…mais surtout blessé. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser, Harry est mon ami et jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'il fasse cela. Jamais je n'ai eu le sentiment qu'il était…en détresse…ou sur le point de faire une chose pareille. Lorsque je l'ai su je l'ai évité, je ne pouvais plus le regarder dans les yeux, il me dégouttait…mais je ne lui en voulait pas au point de révéler ceci à tout le monde. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'apprendre, il fait tout pour que personne ne le sache et je comprend très bien pourquoi. Vu la façon dont j'ai réagi, alors que j'ai pour lui de profonds sentiments, je n'imagine même pas la réaction des autres. 

Alors j'ai gardé ça pour moi, et je me contentais de m'éloigner…

Puis à force de l'éviter, Harry a fini par en prendre conscience, mais il n'est pas venu me voir. Il a…respecté mes choix et ma répulsion à son égard. Et sans m'en apercevoir je suis revenu peu à peu vers lui. Et j'avais l'impression de me sentir plus proche de lui que je ne l'avais jamais été, il m'est apparu encore plus gentil et doux qu'autrefois. Alors que je croyais le haïr, je me suis mise à l'aimer encore plus, beaucoup plus qu'avant, je sentais que me flamme s'intensifiait. Même en sachant à quoi il s'adonnait je n'ai jamais pu le détester réellement. Il est… impossible de détester Harry…et je l'aime, je l'aime malgré ce qu'il fait, je l'aime malgré le fait qu'il ne m'aime pas….et ce soir j'ai décidé de le faire…avec lui et personne d'autre. J'y ai longtemps pensé puis j'ai fini par voir les choses sous un autre angle, j'ai pu enfin voir les avantages. Et en fin de compte cette situation pourrait m'être favorable car il ne pourra pas refuser… *

Elle frappa la porte cinq fois de suite. Ne pas reculer…surtout ne pas faire marche arrière. Elle y avait réfléchi longuement et elle n'avait pas vraiment peur…elle était déterminée et sûre d'elle. 

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement morbide. Et elle entra laissant la porte se refermer lentement. A peine eut elle le temps de s'accommoder à l'obscurité de la pièce qu'une voix retentit.

" Ginny ? "

La Gryffondor tourna la tête en direction de la voix et pu distinguer une paire d'yeux émeraudes dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

" Que fais-tu ici ? "Demanda t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Ginny ne répondait pas et Harry se demandait réellement ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Il était très étonné de sa présence, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle finisse par venir, c'était une situation des plus étrange…Il lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle ne répondit pas. La chose seule qu'il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux était le désir. Il devinait ce qu'elle voulait mais préférait nier l'évidence. Jamais il n'oserait le faire. Jamais il ne poserait ses mains souillées sur elle, elle qui était encore si pure…

" Ginny je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais jamais faire ça… "Murmura t-il d'une voix navrée.

" Harry je sais ce que je veux, et je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas… "Dit-elle avec tristesse et résignation. " A défaut d'avoir ton cœur, s'il te plaît offre-moi une faveur…cette nuit avec toi que je souhaite tant, seulement cette nuit "Le supplia t-elle.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, Ginny avait posée sa main sur son épaule et commençait à lui retirer sa chemise. Elle était obstinée mais Harry se devait de la résonner.

" Je t'en prie Ginny tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu le regretteras un jour ou l'autre, je ne mérites pas d'être ton premier, tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime… "

" Harry… "Le coupa t-elle. " Je veux que ce soit toi, toi et personne d'autre. S'il te plaît, juste une fois, seulement cette fois-ci et je te promet de ne jamais revenir. "Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Que faire ? Ginny ne semblait pas en mesure de l'écouter, aussi bornée et rempli de désir qu'elle était ce soir là.

Il savait qu'il allait regretter son geste, il savait qu'elle en souffrirait et que lui aussi, mais il ne pouvait résister aux regards implorants de la jeune fille. Elle le voulait, c'était son choix parce qu'elle l'aimait et même si ce n'était pas réciproque, elle continuerait de l'aimer chaque jour de plus en plus…Harry ne pouvait rien faire contre ce sentiment, il n'avait pas réussi à l'en dissuader. Il avait vu son amour grandir sans pouvoir le stopper et maintenant il était trop tard…

**********************

Malfoy sortit de la salle de cours avec un haut le cœur, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Heureusement qu'il avait Rogue à la bonne, et qu'il lui avait permit de sortir pour prendre l'air… Il avait longé le couloir en direction du jardin. Et une fois arrivé à l'extérieur il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il avait vraiment besoin de respirer car l'étroitesse des cachots n'avaient pas arrangé son état. 

Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et respira profondément. Le seul côté positif à cet état maladif : c'est qu'il était bien trop concentré à oublier son mal pour penser à Potter, ce qui lui était très bénéfique. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il ne pensait plus à lui…presque plus…enfin il ne pensait plus à lui, mais il continuait cependant à l'observer. Bon ce n'était pas encore gagné mais il sentait que ses regards étaient…de moins en moins…de moins en moins…enfin il sentait qu'il y avait du progrès en tout cas.

…

Perdu dans ses réflexions il ne vit pas le temps passer, et le cours se termina sans qu'il ne soit revenu. Mais il s'en fichait, il avait vraiment besoin de repos, il n'avait même pas la force de se lever tellement il était fatigué. Ce n'est qu'après avoir séché la deuxième heure de cours de potions qu'il décida d'aller chercher ses affaires pour au moins assister au dernier cours de la matinée, celui de métamorphose. Surtout que Mac Gonagall n'allait sûrement pas accepter son absence, étant moins indulgente que Rogue envers lui (après tout, c'était un Serpentard, et un Malfoy qui plus est).

Il soupira et se leva avec difficulté. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, seule sa vision était un peu brouillée mais pas encore assez pour l'empêcher de marcher…Ce n'est que lorsqu'il percuta un élève dans les couloirs qu'il convint avec résignation qu'elle était tout de même assez brouillée pour l'empêcher de 'voir' où il marchait. Avec un soupir Draco se releva, mais à peine avait il eut le temps de se remettre sur pied, qu'une main le plaqua contre le mur. Il fut pris par surprise et n'avait pas vu le coup venir. D'ailleurs, en vérité il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que quelqu'un ait l'audace de lui faire ça et s'apprêtait à repousser fermement la personne qui avait eu le malheur de poser sa main sur lui, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette personne n'était nulle autre qu'Harry et qu'il se trouvait à moins de deux centimètres de lui…ce qui, entre parenthèses, était très mauvais pour son karma.

* Ok Draco respire…ce n'est que Potter après tout, ce n'est que cet imbécile de Gryffondor et il te laisse complètement indifférent ! … Mais qu'est qu'il a ce crétin à me regarder avec ces yeux…émeraudes magnifiques qui m'ont ensorcelés et…et…et merde. *

" Qu'est ce que tu fout Potter ? " Grogna t-il d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.

Harry eut un sourire ironique. " Je fais ce que tu fais depuis trois semaines : regarder. "

Draco ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Harry mais il n'avait vraiment pas la force de riposter. L'ambiance était tendue, Draco avait beaucoup de mal a respirer mais pourtant il se sentait étrangement bien. Il avait tant rêvé de sentir Harry prés de lui… pendant trois semaines il avait souhaité le prendre dans ses bras et maintenant c'est lui qui venait de se jeter sur lui. C'était tellement incroyable qu'il croyait que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il s'était sûrement assoupit au pied de cet arbre. Mais quoique que tout ceci ne fut qu'un rêve ça ne le dispensait pas de se défendre.

" Je ne t'observe pas Potter. "Répondit Malfoy d'une voix méprisante.

" Qui a dit que c'est moi que tu regardais ? "Rétorqua t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

* Piégé…*

" Alors tu vas rester longtemps immobile, ou tu comptes te débattre ? "Demanda malicieusement Harry.

Draco ne fit rien, la voix d'Harry le paralysait, ses yeux l'envoûtaient…Tous en lui le charmait. Harry eut un sourire amusé, il était un peu déçu que Draco ne réagisse pas mais c'était mieux ainsi. S'il se débattait ça n'aurait pas marché comme il le voulait. Il lança un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Ginny s'assurant que celle-ci les espionnait toujours. Et il commença à déposer quelques baisers suaves dans le cou du Serpentard. 

La Gryffondor continuait de les observer croyant que le couple ne l'avait pas vu. Enfin…du moins Draco ne l'avait pas vu, mais Harry lui sentait sa présence, il sentait sa tristesse et son désespoir…Depuis cette nuit, la jeune fille ne cessait de le suivre et posait sur lui des regards persistants …tout comme Malfoy. C'était un des premiers symptômes qui les menait un jour ou l'autre à revenir. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle succombe, il ne voulait pas que Ginny revienne, il devait arrêter le processus, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et le seul moyen était de se faire haïr d'elle et de la dégoûter afin qu'elle finisse par le détester. Il devait l'éloigner d'elle et la dissuader de l'aimer. Il devait se montrer ignoble à ces yeux. Et quitte à utiliser Malfoy, il devait arriver a ses fins. 

Après tout il n'avait pas à culpabiliser d'utiliser Malfoy tout d'abord parce que c'était Malfoy et deuxièmement parce que c'est lui qui c'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Il continua donc son exploration le long de son cou suçant et mordillant cette peau nacrée qui bouillait littéralement. Il sentait le désir montant dans le veines du Serpentard, une seule de ses caresses avait le pouvoir de le faire gémir et frissonner…

* Draco ressaisit toi enlève moi cette sangsue de ton cou…ALLER !* Mais il avait beau essayer son corps semblait déconnecté de son cerveau. Il se sentait si bien dans cette étreinte qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu se détacher d'Harry. Les caresses qu'il lui infligeait étaient un doux supplices qui consumaient chaque parcelles de son corps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer d'aises. 

Puis soudain, Harry le lâcha, et fixa un point invisible vers l'horizon avec un regard indéfinissable. Ginny venait de partir et il avait pu apercevoir une larme couler le long de son visage…C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, pourtant il se sentait si mal d'avoir fait ça, il devait l'éloigner de lui mais cela lui déchirait le cœur. Il l'aimait beaucoup et maintenant qu'elle avait passé cette nuit avec lui leur rapports dégénéraient. Il savait que ça se passerait comme cela, il regrettait. Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il regrettait mais cette fois là, les remords étaient devenu omniprésent dans son esprit. Ginny lui faisait trop de peine…

" Qu'est ce que tu as Potter ? "Demanda Draco incrédule et surtout frustré.

Harry le regarda, il l'avait complètement oublié lui…Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire maintenant qu'il l'avait chauffé de la sorte… ? * Le laisser comme le crétin qu'il est, au beau milieu du couloir… * Pensa t-il assez satisfait de sa conclusion. Puis alliant les pensées à la parole il partit sous l'œil ébahi de Malfoy qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était laissé avoir comme ça.

Il aurait pu l'arrêter où le supplier de continuer mais à quoi bon s'enfoncer encore plus. Il se sentait déjà assez humilié mais le retenir n'aurait fais qu'aggraver les choses, alors il se contenta de le laisser partir sans rien faire.

* Et merde ! C'est vraiment un beau salop ce gars ! Cette fois c'est décidé je n'irais plus JAMAIS là bas, il ne mérite pas que je revienne…il ne croit tout de même pas que je vais revenir en rampant. Et puis à quoi ça rime ce 'bécotage' pendant les intercours, comme ça, en plein milieu du couloir… ? Je suis vraiment perdu là, est ce que tout cela n'était qu'un fantasme sortit de mon esprit dérangé ou est ce qu'il vient vraiment de me plaquer contre le mur pour assouvir son envie soudaine de mordre le cou du premier passant ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il croit ! Je ne suis pas sa chose, je suis juste obsédé par lui, son corps, sa bouche…mais je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Il croit vraiment que son petit jeu va marcher sur moi ? Que je suis dingue de lui et de sa dextérité au lit ? ET BIEN NON ! Je suis encore assez lucide pour savoir que je n'aie pas envie de finir comme un simple objet…. * 

Sur ce, Draco s'en alla très fier de son initiative et de sa détermination. Il prit ses affaires dans la salle vide du professeur Rogue et se dirigea vers son cours de Sortilèges. Mais sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée, car à peine eut il passé le pas de la porte que Mac Gonagall lui infligea une retenue pour son retard. Il aurait bien voulut se défendre en plaidant l'agression sexuel de la part du grand et héroïque Harry Potter, le sauveur de l'humanité, celui qui a survécu, la chasteté et la sagesse incarnées, celui que tout le monde idolâtrait et adorait…mais après réflexion ça ne lui paraissait pas vraiment crédible.

Cette heure de retenue injustement donnée ne fit que renforcer sa haine pour le Gryffondor : source de ses tourments et de ses ennuis. 

********************

Le soir venu, les maux de tête de Draco refirent surface. Alors qu'il croyait être enfin tranquille son cerveau en surchauffe faisait des siennes. Pourtant il devait se rendre à sa retenue et arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son pauvre sort…

Alors il sortit de sa chaude et réconfortante Salle commune pour pénétrer dans les froids et sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Il ne put empêcher un soufflement ennuyé lorsque Mac Gonagall lui demanda de faire un devoir, à rendre le soir même, comme punition pour son retard. Mais pour ne pas perdre trop de temps sur son sommeil réparateur, il fit son possible pour rendre un devoir correct mais complet en un temps record d'une heure et quinze minutes. Bien sûr ce n'était pas vraiment un devoir approfondi mais tout de même assez satisfaisant dans le sens où Draco avait un cerveau au moitié de ses fonctions étant donné ses affreux maux de tête…

Quand il eut terminé, il se leva et porta son devoir à Mac Gonagall qui commençait à piquer du nez. Ce qui, entre parenthèses, était assez amusant à voir. Et bien que l'envie de rire de Malfoy lui avait prit plus d'une fois il n'en fit rien, sachant que cela lui vaudrait peut être une heure supplémentaire de retenue.

Après cette dure journée riche en événements, Malfoy n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir. C'est incroyable l'effet qu'avait eut sur lui une simple séance de bécotage avec Harry. Plus il y pensait et plus il ne l'avait pas trouvée si mal après tout. 

* Mais non ! C'était nul Draco, archi nul, il ne sait rien faire de sa langue ce pauvre type… *

Soudain un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées et Draco se retourna brutalement inspectant en vain l'allée qui semblait vide... Il recommença sa marche mais fut bientôt troublé par un son plus distinct qui provenait de l'angle du couloir. Croyant que cette personne pouvait être Rusard : il essaya de se cacher dans une embrasure et attendit qu'il passe. Il avait assez eut d'une heure de retenue pour aujourd'hui et ne tenait pas à recevoir un sermon de cet imbécile de cracmol.

Il se dissimula tant bien que mal appréhendant chacun de bruits de pas. Puis une ombre passa devant lui mais elle n'avait pas l'allure de Rusard, il essaya de mieux distinguer la silhouette mais l'obscurité n'arrangeait en rien son affaire. Il cessa de respirer et laissa l'ombre poursuivre sa route. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sortit de l'embrasure qu'il reconnu vaguement dans la pénombre, les cheveux en bataille de Potter qui disparaissait au fond du couloir. 

Il avait oublié qu'Harry était un Préfet en chef et qu'il devait faire sa ronde jusqu'à une heure assez tardive. A vrai dire Malfoy n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, la seule chose qu'il lui était venu à l'idée, lorsqu'il avait apprit que Potter était un préfet, c'était qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de se mettre en valeur et de faire l'intéressant. Bien sûr son avis sur la question n'avait pas changé…

Le danger une fois passé, Draco partit en direction de son dortoir d'un pas discret, mais se trouva arrêté par une idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit. Il était déjà très tard et Harry avait sûrement bientôt finit. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait rentrer sans tarder. Il eut comme un flash tout à coup. Des pièces de puzzles venaient de s'emboîter une à une dans son cerveau. Harry…sa chambre…lui…

Draco eut soudain une irrépressible envie d'aller le rejoindre. Mais ce n'était pas son esprit qui le voulait, seulement son corps. Comme s'il l'appelait, il ne contrôlait plus ses pensés. Rien que de savoir qu'Harry était peut être seul dans sa chambre à ce moment précis et que lui se trouvait si proche de son appartement cela le rendait complètement instable, il n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. La seule chose que son cerveau ressassait c'était qu'Harry était dans sa chambre et que lui, était à proximité de cette même chambre. Une envie insoupçonnable… comme s'il elle l'avait foudroyée, le pressait d'aller le voir sur le champs. 

La pression était insoutenable, il n'en pouvait plus. Mû par un courage sensationnel Draco continua son chemin en pressant le pas. Un trouble effroyable venait de s'emparer de lui. Et il fuyait, il voulait aller le plus loin possible de lui et partir avant de faire une bêtise. Il avait la peur incompréhensible qu'Harry vienne directement le chercher, il fermait presque les yeux de peur de rencontrer son regard aux coins d'un couloir. Il avait si peur que son désir ne l'oblige à faire demi-tour qu'il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait et arriva essoufflé devant son dortoir. Il prononça le mot de passe d'une voix saccadée et entra rapidement dans sa salle.

Draco était revenu essoufflé et en sueur, on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de faire une course poursuite. Heureusement tout le monde dormait à cette heure et il n'eut pas a supporter les commentaires désagréables de ses 'camarades' sur l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait après ce marathon (ndc : c'est à dire plus apte a faire une pub l'oréal ^^). Il monta sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit faisant le vide dans son esprit tourmenté. Plus les jours passaient et plus la situation s'envenimait. Mais Draco avait apprit il y a bien longtemps ce qu'était la résistance et il allait pouvoir enfin la mettre en pratique…

A suivre…

C'est po de moi le truc de l'oréal ^^,, c'est ma béta alors si vous avez rigolé c'est elle qu'il faut remercier ^___^ 

Encore une fois merci à tout le monde et je vous dis à dans deux semaines ^^ (normalement, je sais po quand elle revient lol)

Donc si on se revoit po bonne vacances à tous ^_____^


	4. chapitre 4

****

Salut tout le monde ^^ alors comment ça va pas bien ? Moi ça va pas bien justement devinez quelles aventures j'ai encore vécu lol J'ai perdu tous les chapitres de mes fics que j'avais fait à l'avance (eh oui faut pas croire mais ça m'arrive de m'avancer lol ^^,,) Bon bin résultat je refais tous et cette fois ci c'est vraiment pas ma faute c'est ma disquette qui m'a trahi snifff ç_ç

En fait, si vous voulez m'envoyer des reviews de mécontentement à cause de mon retard ne vous gênez pas je commence à y être habitué -_- Mais bon je peut pas vous en blâmer vous avec raison je suis extra méga lente et je m'en excuse encore (je suis même sûr que tout le monde avait oubliés ma fic depuis le temps ^^,, Mais bon c'est pas une grande perte non plus…-_- 

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Yami ni hikari : Anciennement connu sous le doux nom de Cora cette espèce en voie de disparition devient de plus en plus rare. Nous avons ici un spécimen de toute beauté et qui passe beaucoup de temps à encourager les auteurs qui s'efforcent de faire plaisir aux lecteurs avide d'update. Elle est aussi connu pour sa gentillesse et son don d'écrivain. Très attachante et d'un dévouement sans borne Yami ni hikari est tout simplement une des meilleures revieweuses dont on puisse avoir l'honneur de recevoir la review ^__^ Merci beaucoup. (en fait ça veut dire quoi yami ni hikari ?_ ? ^^,, désolé de t'avoir comparé à un animal mais quand je suis parti dans un délire débile on peut plus m'arrêter ^^,, gomen )

****

Nono : ahhh ma petite nono la boss ^__^ Comme ça tu ai habitué au retard des auteurs ? ba heureusement parce qu'avec moi c'est plus un retard mais une absence lol ^^,, * et ça te fait rire -_- * En tout cas ce qui es sûr c'est que je continuerais de les faire même si ça doit me prendre 5 ans lol Je suis motivé parce que c'est les vacances ^^ Je suis désolé de mettre tant de temps, c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois tout le monde me cris dessus lol ^^,, mais bon il on raison ha ha ! Je suis trop longue je l'avoue châtier moi mon seigneur. Merci pour ta review nono je suis contente que tu continues de me lire tu es très sympa merci. ^^

****

Lululle : Ah oui tu imagines bien ? C'est vrai qu'il est doué, si tu veux je pourrais peut être lui glisser un mot en ta faveur ^____^ et il te feras un prix si tu veux lol. Je reconnaît bien là un auteur de lemon comme toi. En fait je crois que j'ai lu toutes tes fics il y avait longtemps et que l'impression qui m'était resté c'était que les lemons étaient très chaud et…rapide dans le sens où il perde pas trop de temps avant de passer à l'acte :) mais bien sûr je n'y vois aucun inconvénient c'était pour ça que je t'avais dis la dernière fois que je les trouvais chaude et romantique. En clair tes fics sont très bien moi je trouve ;) Je te remercie pour ta revi et je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite ^__^

****

Spinelle : Ma petite peluche adoré ;) merci de m'envoyer des reviews et de t'intéresser à ma fic. Pour répondre à tes questions Hermi et Ron ne savent rien. Pour Ginny franchement je ne saurais quoi te dire puisque ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai crée lol ba ouais si elle est si conne faut aller se plaindre auprès de JKR ^^ Combien de temps Malfoy va résister? Je pense que tu le sauras bientôt ^^ bonne lecture. En fait pour les tarifs je me suis renseigné et c'est 10 pièces d'or ^__^ la nuit. Commence à économiser (il te fera un prix je suis sûr dis lui que tu viens de ma part lol ;o)

****

xWilloWx : La petite désordonné des reviews est de retour ^___^ j'adore tes review je te l'ai déjà dis? Alors comme ça tu ne mets pas tes lunettes è_é c'est po bien ça t'as intérêt à les mettre maintenant parce que je veux pas que tu deviennes aveugle sinon tu pourra plus écrire tes fics (et tu pourras plus en lire non plus lol ) moi j'en porte des lunettes -_- c'est chiant mais bon au moins je ressemble à Harry comme ça mdr ^^,, Ginny n'est pas une allumeuse elle est juste amoureuse c'est po pareil en plus elle est désespérante cette gamine elle me fait pitié é_è snif personne ne l'aime. Bin oui qu'il résiste Draco il va pas se laisser avoir comme ça ^_^ (on y croit tous ) Je suis vraiment flatté ça c'est sûr :o) Tu sais si tu veux voir Dan plus souvent faut demander. Je ferais un effort pour le prochain ^___^ t'as les cheveux noir maintenant (enfin peut être qu'il ont encore changés de couleur depuis lol avant ils étaient rouge comme ta grande amie Ginny :) Tu me préviens dés que tu les fais bleus hein? Dan il est juste brun noir banal quoi ^^ ok la c'est la section rtl (raconte ta life ) j'adore ça ^___^ j'aime bien savoir quand un moustique envahi la chambre d'une lectrice, ou alors leurs chansons préférées (moi aussi j'aime bien Eminen j'ai tt ses CD ;) A mon avis Draco n'utilise pas l'oréal mais c'est un vrai blond ^__^ et puis les méchants faux blonds ça fait pas très sérieux franchement lol. MDR t'es vraiment trop marrante toi. Et si tu veux mon avis sur les cheveux de Rogue je t'enverrais un truc tu verras ^^ (j'pense que je pourrais avoir ton adresse puisque t'es fanfiqueuse ^o^) mdr c'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud cet été mais bon maintenant je dirais qu'il fait plutôt froid ^^ * si tu mettais po 3 mois à updater il ferait encore chaud -_- * Après avoir répété au moins 4 fois que tu n'avais rien fumer je crois que tu as VRAIMENT fumer lol ^^ Continue de m'envoyer des reviews désordonné j'adore ça t'es trop cool ^___^ (chui sûr qu'on a dû te le dire plein de fois ;) Et puis j'habite en France en fait même si tu t'en fiches et toi? Laisse moi deviner je suis sûre que t'es au Québec…fin ce n'est qu'une supposition ^^,,

****

Falyla : Bien sûr que tu es connu tu écris même très bien je trouve. Mais c'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais laissé de revi ^^,, désolé je promet de le faire un jour :p Tu sais les motivations d'Harry je ne les connais pass moi même c'est pour ça qu'elles te paraissent mystérieuse lol Enfin j'ai bon espoir d'en trouver avant de terminer la fic (ce serait pas mal ^^,,) je te remercie de m'avoir laisser une review. Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

****

Chen : ah chen! Comment ça va? Tu vois je suis contente que ma fic n'est rien et j'espère que ca va durer ^^ C'est sûr que si elle repart je te l'enverrais (ou alors j'te raconte la fin ^^,, lol) Pourquoi ta revi était marrante alors attend je vais la relire ^^ lol mais oui c'est à cause de ton rire sadique style MOUHAHAHA j'adore ça ^__^ moi c'est BOUHAHAHA lol hum Donc où j'en étais? Si tu aimes Draco tu va être servi puisque c'est un chap POV Draco ^__^ J'espère que tu aimeras ;) je te remercie pour tes reviews je suis contente de savoir que tu continues d'aimer ma fic (pour l'instant) Bisous

****

Nicolina : Comme tu étais dans le vrai en disant "je sais qu'elle ne vas pas arriver tout de suite" ^^,, et oui ça c'est certain que la vitesse c'est pas mon truc lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic tu ne ma rien dis sur ce chap mais si jamais tu n'aimes pas essaye de me le dire avant que j'envoie lol ^^,, Comme tu as pu le remarquer Draco n'a pas vraiment fait preuve de volonté ;) mais on lui en veut pas et bien au contraire ;o) (les perverses ne me contrediront pas sur ce point lol non, non je n'insinues pas que tu en aies une lol) ohhhh moi aussi je t'adore à la folie ma déesse ^__________^ merci merci merci.

****

Mangafana : OUAIS c'était exactement ce que je voulais ^__^ * trop contenteuh * tu as cru que c'était Ron c'est trop cool j'ai pas trop raté mon coup alors. Ginny est une cruche mais on y peut rien -_-;; c'est un cas désespéré peut être qu'elle est maso? 0.o qui sait? Ahh j'adore faire chier Draco toujours au moment où il se croit sorti d'affaire (tu pourra le constater dans ce chapitre niark niark niark ^___^ ) Harry lui retombe dessus c'est trop cruel quand même ^_^ Je te remercie pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

****

Mylennia : Ne t'inquiètes pas je pense que cette fic sera assez longue (et aussi assez longue à venir ^^,, lol ) Tu sais la résistance de Draco va très vite déclarer forfait devant l'irrésistible charme de notre héros national (devrais-je dire inter-planétaire ^^) #^_^# Tu me flattes trop mes chevilles vont enflées si je ne prend pas garde. Merci pour tes compliments ça me touche beaucoup c'est très gentil de ta part. merci merci merci ^___^ 

****

Colonnel beta : Ah je suis désolé mais il n'y aura pas de lemon dans ce chapitre ^^,, je vois que tu es impatiente qu'il arrive mais c'est po pour maintenant. Au pire je pourrais toujours faire un lemon Dan/Harry mais je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impressions que ça ne plaira pas aux lecteurs ^^,, lol Et puis je ne vous ferais pas endurer le supplice d'un lemon Ginny/Harry ^___^ (enfin ya peut être des amateurs ^^) Tu crois que j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de Gin ? ? ? Je sais pas franchement c'est le genre de meuf chieuse et collante peut être bien qu'elle reviendra à la charge lol :) En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'effectivement Draco en sur la bonne voie pour craquer niark ^_____^

****

Saael' : Ok Saael est ce que t'as fais exprès de me laisser une review pareil O.0 ? my god combien de temps ça t'as pris tout ça ? ? ? ? A ce que je vois tu connais pas mal de monde ^__^ça ne m'étonne pas à vrai dire. J'ai aussi l'impression que tu te disputes souvent avec les gens ^^ (alors est ce que c'est ta faute ? ou la leur ? that is the question lol) Nan franchement tu dois toujours arriver à te réconcilier avec eux à mon avis qui pourrait résister à ton charme et ta gentillesse ? ^___^ On ne peut que t'adorer dés la première review ^^ Franchement tu n'avais pas besoin de me faire une review si longue ^^,, mais bon je l'ai vraiment adoré c'est original de donner son avis sur les autres revi ^^,, et puis t'es trop lol tu m'as bien fais rire avec tes commentaires. Les putes n'embrassent pas mais en fait je n'étais pas au courant moi non plus, c'est une révélation pour moi (on en apprend des choses dans le monde de la fic ^_^) Lululle à le même âge que toi ? c'est cool être perverti à cet âge lol j'aime bien ces fics et je pense que t'as raison les perverses yaoiste c'est rien comparer à un film de boules lol (ba ouais nous on a pas les images ^_^ ) Quoi Toi ? ? ! ! ! la grande revieweuse pro tu n'écris plus de reviews tout ça parce que l'auteur ne t'a po répondu Ohhh je suis très étonné o.0 lol c'est vraiment dommage pour cette fanfiqueuse v_v paix à son âme. Sophie black à la rescousse hein ? ! ça ne m'étonne pas c'est justement d'elle dont je parle au début du chap deux les " paroles très philosophiques " ^^ Moi je trouve que des fois les lemons gâchent les fics, mais ça dépend lesquelles et puis je ne suis pas " anti-lemons " non plus ^^ * ça c'est clair -_- * Bon alors récapitulons tu n'aimes pas Ginny (bon ça encore ça se comprend personne ne l'aime lol ) Tu n'aimes pas Dan (ok personne ne l'aime non plus ce gars là ^^,, ) tu veux devenir comme Harry (je peut avoir les tarifs ? ^^) tu déprimes parce que je trouve que tes reviews sont plus ordonnées que celle de willow (je suis désolé mais franchement willow fait fort sur ce point là) Mais ne t'inquiètes pas si tu veux je te mets à égalité avec elle ^___^ Et puis moi je veux pas trop que tu deviennes comme Harry è_é et je suis sûrement pas la seule qui n'apprécie pas trop cette idée. Je pense que c'est tout ^^ j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé cette review elle était génial j'adore quand les lecteurs me raconte leur vie c'est cool ^___^ Merci beaucoup ma petite Saael' see you later on the web side o) BISOUSSSS

****

Melusine2 : Oh un petit grognement sensuel j'adore ^^ c'est mimiiiii merci beaucoup pour ta revi voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^_^

****

Enyo85 : Ah maintenant que je te tiens (façon de parler bien sûr ^^) je voulais te dire que j'adore vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup ta fic elle était très émouvante et superbement bien écrite ^__^ Harry en salaud et Draco en " accro épleuré " et bien tu ne mâches pas tes mots lol c'est vrai que pour Harry encore…mais pour Draco franchement pour l'instant il n'a pas encore pleuré et je ne crois pas que cela va arriver ^^,, mais bon si j'ai des demandes pourquoi pas ? Désolé mais Draco ne vas pas le rejoindre maintenant plus tard peut être ^_^ Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review :o) en fait je t'ai dis que j'aimais à la folie ta fic et que tu écrivais très bien ? ^___^

****

Hanna : Mon petit ange descendu des cieux ^_^ merci beaucoup de reviewer ma fic. L'idée de faire d'Harry une pute à était un éclair de lucidité de ma part lol Non en fait c'est surtout pour emmerder Draco que j'ai fais ça il va en baver le pauvre chou surtout que Harry en à absolument rien à faire de sa gueule (pour une fois ça change ^___^) enfin je vais pas tout te dire je te laisse lire la suite…

****

Nakhemda : Hum l'illumination hein ? lol mais tu m'avais déjà reviewé cette fic donc tu la connaissais (bon c'est vrai qu'avec le temps on oublie lol ^^,,) En tout cas je suis très contente que tu aimes cette fic et que tu sois venu m'encourager ^__^ j'aime beaucoup quand les gens viennent se plaindre de mon retard parce que la plupart du temps j'oublie mes fics et il faut quelqu'un pour me le rappeler lol (si c'est vrai en plus) mais en fait au moment ou j'ai reçu ta revi j'étais entrain de répondre aux reviews lol t'es tombé à pic. Tu ne m'as pas emmerdé du tout désolé si c'était le but recherché ^______^ je te remercie pour la petite chorégraphie en costume de pom pom j'ai beaucoup aimé o) Harry n'embrasse pas mais je ne dirais la raison que dans au moins 4 ou 5 chapitre lol ^^,, (c'est à dire dans 3 ans lol ^^,, enfin je rigole mais on sait jamais avec moi ^o^ ) Tu es une perverse toi ? ça se voit pas o.0 en tout cas si tu veux voir Harry te gènes pas toutes les lectrices veulent lui passer le bonjour ^___^ (si tu vois ce que je veux dire ) Merci pour tes deux reviews et je te fais plein de bisous. (n'embête pas trop cette pauvre Saael' elle est très émotive lol o)

Je tiens juste à vous prévenir que dorénavant je compte faire cette fic en POV c'est tout ^^ Bonne lecture !

****

Chapitre 4

Je survole le terrain à toute vitesse et braque mon balai vers la petite sphère d'or. Cette saletée me fait tourner en bourrique depuis plus de deux heures et le match commence à s'éterniser. J'aperçois soudain un éclair fulgurant passer juste à mes côtés. J'enrage, Potter a pris de l'avance et à cette allure je ne risque pas de le rattraper.

" ET DIX POINTS POUR LES GRYFFONDOR ! ! ! Le score est de 150 à 170 en faveur des Gryffondor. "

Le jeu est serré, mon équipe se défonce mais je ne crois pas que ce soit encore suffisant. Potter et moi avons encore perdu de vu le vif d'or et je me range sur le côté en évitant un cognard qui menaçait de m'arracher le bras. Potter remonte. A ce que j'ai pu remarquer il monte toujours le plus haut possible lors des matchs. Peut être est-ce pour éviter les cognard ? En ce qui me concerne si je prends de la hauteur c'est pour avoir une vu d'ensemble. Sachant les éviter à la perfection je n'ai rien à en craindre.

Mon équipe se débrouille, elle vient de marquer à l'instant tout en usant de méthodes peu orthodoxes je l'avoue, je trouve cependant que notre façon de jouer n'est pas plus violente que n'importe quelle autre équipe professionnelle. Le Quidditch est un jeu brutal dans la plupart des cas et les matchs de Poudlard ne font pas exceptions. 

" Lina Mc Corney passe le souaffle à Lisa Dunstin qui l'attrape de justesse. Elle s'avance maintenant sur le terrain à une vitesse incroyable en repoussant avec force l'attaque des vicieux Serpentard. Damned ! Lisa a lâché la balle, n'ayant pu échapper à un cognard qui passait par-là. Kent Beneth la reprend au vol et la lance en direction de sa coéquipière Elisha Millies, elle évite avec dextérité les Gryffondor qui se dressent sur son chemin…ET ELLE MARQUE. Dix points pour les Serpentard. Nous sommes à égalité et la tension monte. On se demande ce que font les attrappeurs qui restent d'une inutilité accablante depuis le début du match… "

Grrr. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu résister à la violente envie de lui lancer un sort pour que ce commentateur à la noix se la ferme. Des remarques pareilles il peut se les garder. Je jette un coup d'œil sur Potter qui ne l'a pas vraiment bien pris non plus, mais son visage ne montre pas une colère aussi prononcée que la mienne. Comment ce petit Serdaigle boutonneux ose t-il me traiter d'inutile ? Quelle insolence, je lui ferais payer amèrement ses paroles.

" Il y a toujours égalité et la chaleur écrasante affaiblie les joueurs… "

Ca c'est bien vrai. Ce que j'ai chaud sous ses vêtements, j'aurais bien envie de les retirer mais c'est interdit. Je devrais peut être refaire les règles du Quidditch plus tard et instaurer une nouvelle tenue…Tiens Potter a repéré quelque-chose il me semble. J'attends qu'il se décide à bouger mais je pense que c'était une fausse alerte. Il inspecte les environs mais finit pas rester sur place

Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre, comment se fait-il que le vif d'or soit introuvable ? Comment se fait-il que Potter ne l'ait pas encore attrapé ? Pas que je souhaite qu'il le fasse, mais j'ai bien remarqué avec une réticence et une colère inavouée, qu'il était malheureusement plus doué que moi. En raison de " l'atout " majeur des Gryffondor, le pourcentage de chance de remporter la partie s'amoindrit considérablement et ne s'élève donc qu'à huit virgule quatre pour cent. Ce n'est qu'une valeur approximative mais je pense qu'elle est assez véridique et encore…

Personne n'a jamais gagné contre les Gryffondor depuis que Potter fait partie de l'équipe. Et s'ils perdent ce n'est que lorsqu'il est absent au match. Sachant cela je me contente de faire bonne figure et de le pousser de temps en temps…Et lorsque le vif d'or est en vu alors, j'essais désespérément de l'attraper alors que je sais très bien que je n'y arrive pas. C'est pour ces raisons que je me défoule contre les autres maisons. Elles me paraissent si pathétiques. Il est presque trop facile de gagner contre elles en comparaison à un match contre les Gryffondor. 

" Aller Draco ! "

Je reconnaîs cette belle voix mélodieuse…Je me retourne vers Irina et lui lance un sourire charmeur dont j'ai le secret. Elle me répond par un clin d'œil et je finis par remonter vers Potter. Il ne faut pas que je le quitte des yeux. Il est mon alarme en quelque sorte. J'observe la moindre de ses réactions qui m'indique si le vif d'or est en vu ou pas. Je sens qu'Irina me regarde de ses grands yeux noisette. Elle paraît si petite d'ici, mais l'éloignement ne gâche en rien sa beauté presque éblouissante. Elle est certainement la plus belle fille de Serpentard, riche, intelligente, très en vu par la plupart des bons partis de la " noblesse " sorcière. Et devinez quoi ? Elle est à moi. Cette magnifique femme aux cheveux de soie m'appartient. Elle me comble sous tous les rapports et éprouve un respect sans limite pour ma personne. Cela fait deux semaines que je sors avec elle.

Le seul problème avec Irina, c'est qu'elle ne supporte pas trop les blagues de mauvais goût que j'inflige aux autres. L'autre jour, alors que j'humiliais un minable Poufsouffle qui passait par là, elle s'est renfrognée et m'a regardé comme si j'étais le pire des imbéciles. Avec une lueur de tristesse et de mépris dans les yeux, elle est partie pour ne pas assister au spectacle. 

A ce moment, je me suis demandé ce que ferait mon père dans un cas pareil…le connaissant, je suppose qu'il me conseillerait de lui donner une correction qui lui ferait comprendre qu'elle devrait accepter mes passe-temps et ne plus jamais me lancer ce genre de regard irrespectueux. Mon père est un homme sage à mes yeux, il ne me donne que de bons conseils et je ne serais pas un vrai Malfoy si je ne me comportais pas comme lui. Mon père est mon modèle, je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un père mais comme un instructeur. Depuis ma naissance, il m'enseigne l'art d'être un Malfoy digne du nom qu'il porte et moi pour le remercier du temps qu'il m'accorde, je lui obéis.

C'est avec ces bonnes raisons que je suis parti à la rencontre d'Irina pour la remettre à sa place…Mais en voyant ses yeux baignés de larmes lorsque j'ai haussé la voix, je n'ai pas pu continuer et je suis partie honteux d'avoir crié sur un être si faible. Elle était si belle et l'air si innocent qu'il m'était impossible de lui en vouloir pour quoique ce soit. Si mon père avait été au courant j'aurais passé un sale quart d'heure car pour lui, la miséricorde est une preuve de faiblesse. Mais je n'y peux rien…C'est la première personne qui m'inspire autant de sérénité et de bien-être. Elle est merveilleuse…

Bien sûr vous aurez deviné que je ne suis plus du tout obsédé par Potter. Je suis " guéri " et mon remède porte le doux nom d'Irina. Elle est attrayante et me comble sexuellement. Elle brûle littéralement pour moi. C'est à croire qu'elle est inépuisable. Je ne sais pas si elle m'aime mais cela n'a que peu d'importance. Si je dois me marier avec elle alors je le ferrais. Les accords maritals ne proviennent pas des enfants mais des parents. 

Potter n'existe plus, il est sorti de mon esprit et de mes pensées en dessous de la ceinture. Tous ceci avait duré un bon mois, et j'ai beaucoup souffert. Mais maintenant c'est terminé. Je ne le regarde plus comme l'objet de mes désirs mais comme " Harry Potter " l'être que je déteste le plus au monde et dont j'aimerais observer la mort. Oh oui! Une mort douce et lente. Comme je le hais, ce petit Saint qui me donne envie de vomir et qui me regarde du haut de son podium de gagnant, à la première place alors que je ne me trouve qu'à la seconde. Depuis ma première année je n'ai toujours été qu'à la deuxième. Et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Pourtant à présent cela ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid. Cette année est la dernière, cette année est SA dernière. Et plus jamais je ne reverrais cette ignoble cicatrice lorsque Voldemort en aura finit avec lui. Et je serais au première loge le jour bénit où la mort viendra le chercher.

Un sourire diabolique passe sur mon visage mais s'évanouit dès lors que j'aperçois le score. Quoi ! ? 250 pour Gryffondor et 200 pour nous ? Je vais prendre les choses en mains et descendre passer un savon à ces incapables.

" Elisha Bon Dieu! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

La jeune fille me regarde avec crainte et s'approche prudemment de moi.

" Désolé Malfoy, mais ils sont plus agiles et on commence à fatiguer. "Explique t-elle.

" Si tu attrapais le vif d'or pour une fois on pourrait en finir. "Se plaignit Mincus en protégeant Elisha d'un cognard.

" Est ce de ma faute si vous n'êtes que des bons à rien ? "Rétorquais-je avec rage. 

Je fulmine, mais après tout ils n'ont pas tord. Le match devient trop long et mon équipe ne tiendra pas la distance. Il faut qu'on en finisse et rapidement. Je remonte en flèche et atterris directement devant Potter qui faisait sa ronde autour du terrain ne m'ayant apparemment pas vu arriver. Je le défis du regard mais il le soutient, comme d'habitude… 

" Potter ! Je suis sûr que tu sais où est le vif d'or. Tu tournes en rond feignant de ne rien voir mais je suis sûr que tu l'as vu plus d'une fois. "Dis-je d'un ton froid et agressif.

Il ne dit rien et me regarde malicieusement. 

" Malfoy voyons. Crois-tu vraiment que si je l'avais vu, je l'aurais laissé partir pour la seule et unique raison de regarder la déchéance de ton équipe qui s'épuise peu à peu ? "Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Je lui lance un regard assassin auquel il répond par un sourire amusé. Je décide de m'en aller je ne supporte pas ce petit jeu. Je n'ai plus qu'à le chercher moi-même si c'est comme ça. 

Mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de redescendre vers le terrain que je vois Potter me rejoindre et me dépasser. Sans attendre je le suis et nous descendons ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre avec cette insupportable chaleur qui rend nos gestes plus lourd et nous empêche presque de remonter en pic lorsque le sol, se rapprochant inexorablement, nous oblige à nous séparer. J'aperçois le vif d'or au loin et tente de m'en emparer. Mais Harry a vite fait de me rattraper et avec hargne il poursuit le petit objet qui nous lorgne depuis deux bonnes heures. Je suis exténué et pantelant mais je m'accroche et pars à la suite de Potter.

C'est peine perdu, Potter tend la main et l'attrape…

" HARRY POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'ORRRRR ! ! ! ! ! GRYFFODOR GAGNE AVEC 330 POINTS A 220 C'EST UNE DEFAITE ECRASANTE "

Tais-toi ou c'est moi qui vais t'écraser imbécile….Je redescends avec rage vers le terrain.

" Draco ! ! "

Je sens des bras m'enlacer le cou et une paire de lèvres m'embrasser. Irina était venue me réconforter à l'aide de ses baisers sulfureux. Et je dois avouer que ça marche…

" Tu es crispé, est ce que ça va ? "

" Je vais très bien depuis que tu es là ma belle. "

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche savourant ses lèvres si douces. Mon équipe a l'air déçue mais ils se doutaient depuis le début que nous allions perdre. C'est devenu une habitude que chacun a appris à accepter. En attendant, je jette un œil vers Potter qui fête sa victoire, entouré de la Sang De Bourbe et de Weasley. Quelque fois je me prends à admirer Potter pour le double jeu qu'il joue. Néanmoins, je suis furieux de savoir qu'il est capable de me dépasser sur mon propre terrain. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse mentir effrontément à ses amis, ce qu'il fait étant d'autant plus dur, que c'est un Gryffondor ayant des valeurs et des principes " chevaleresques " mais qu'il se plaît à trahir ses amis en leur mentant de la sorte. 

Toute ses bonnes valeurs basées sur des mensonges. C'est assez incroyable quand on n'y pense. Qui aurait pu croire qu'Harry Potter serait capable d'une chose pareille ? 

" Draco ? "

Je sors subitement de mes pensées et vois des yeux inquiets posés sur moi.

" Ne t'en fais pas j'étais dans les nuages. "

Elle me sourit rassurée.

" Dis-moi Draco, ça te dirais de me rejoindre tout à l'heure dans ma chambre ? "Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Qu'est ce que je vous disais ? Insatiable. Un sourire arbore mon visage, je lui prends la main puis murmure à son oreille.

" Vas y je te rejoindrais tout à l'heure. "

Elle me lance un dernier regard puis s'en va. Je rejoins mes équipiers dans les vestiaires et m'assois sur les bancs. Cependant je préfère attendre que tout le monde finisse de se doucher pour être tranquille alors je ressors et m'installe dans les gradins laissant le vent se balader dans mes cheveux.

Après une petite demi-heure d'attente, je regagne le vestiaire et les douches semblent enfin être libre. J'enlève mon équipement en commençant pas cette pesante cape qui me tient affreusement chaud. Puis viennent mes genouillères et les chaussures…

Soudain j'entends un bruit provenant des douches m'alertant qu'apparemment elles ne sont pas si vide que cela. Je m'approche prudemment et distingue de mieux en mieux les sons qui deviennent peu à peu des gémissements puis des cris. Mais pas n'importe quels cris, ce sont là des cris caractéristiques du plaisir sexuel. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et ma curiosité m'oblige à aller voir tout ça de plus près. 

J'observe la scène par le hublot de la porte de douche. Cependant, la vapeur m'empêche de bien voir, j'essuie la buée sur la vitre et ce que j'aperçois me coupe le souffle. Je m'éloigne en sursautant et sens mon cœur battre la chamade. Mon Dieu…. C'était Potter… !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir avec qu'il était mais je ne m'attarderais pas ici…Il faut que je parte maintenant…Aller Draco, PARS ! ! ! Mais j'ai l'impression que mes jambes ne veulent pas obéir. Je t'en supplie pars n'y retourne pas. Malgré tous mes efforts pour faire bouger ces satanées jambes vers la sortie, elles semblent assez décidées à prendre le chemin inverse. 

Non je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas savoir avec qui il est. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

__

Si, tu veux le savoir alors vas-y.

NON ! je m'en fiche.

__

Vas-y …Où est le mal ? Tu n'as qu'à jeter un coup d'œil et partir…

Oui après tout il n'y a rien de mal…Non, non et non, je ne peux pas. Si j'y retourne, je sens qu'il va y avoir un ménage à trois. 

Je remets rapidement ma cape et mes chaussures mais les gémissements se faisant plus fort, je ne résiste plus à l'envie d'aller voir qui est la chanceuse personne qui prend ainsi son pied. Hein ! ! Est ce que je viens de dire " chanceuse " ? Enfin je voulais dire " pauvre " ,c'est ça, la pauvre personne qui prend son pied avec le mec le plus détestable de Poudlard.

Bon c'est bien de parler mais allons voir…je retourne devant la porte et regarde la " pauvre personne " en question de plus près. C'est une fille mais je n'arrive pas à bien la voir. En revanche, je l'entends bien. Elle crie comme une pucelle en chaleur. Ce son me crispe et je préfère détourner le regard pour le poser sur le corps athlétique de l'attrapeur des Gryffondor. L'eau glissant sur sa peau me donne des frissons et je commence à " réagir " à la vision de son corps mis à nu. Mon Dieu, il est mieux que dans mes rêves…Il est si beau, son corps n'a aucune imperfection. Il est magnifique…

Oh merde ! Je crois qu'ils ont terminé leurs petites " affaires ". Je me cache précipitamment et les vois sortir des douches entraînant derrière eux un nuage de vapeur. Je reste dans le placard attendant qu'ils ne partent et après quelques minutes je n'entends plus un bruit. Je sors et inspecte les lieus mais ils ont l'airs vide. En fin de compte je vais peut être pouvoir prendre ma douche. Et une douche bien froide.

En effet je crois que le bas de ma ceinture ne s'est toujours pas remis du " choc ". Je retire ma cape pour le deuxième fois de la journée et la pose sur le banc avec un soupir. 

Brusquement je sens des mains froides parcourir lentement ma nuque, laissant sur ma peau des marques brûlantes malgré l'apparente froideur de ses mains. Je reste transi alors que je les sens défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Je n'ose me retourner de peur de rencontrer ses yeux verts qui ont le pouvoir de me paralyser. Je m'extirpe avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'enlever entièrement ma chemise. Ma respiration saccadée laisse transparaître ma gêne et ma panique. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je le sais, j'en suis sûr, je sais que c'est lui. 

Pourquoi m'a t-il attendu ? Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

Encore une fois les mains reviennent mais cette fois je les laisse faire, elles me caressent le torse puis remontent lentement en me massant le dos. Je ne peux plus bouger tellement le plaisir est intense. Je sens ses mains habiles et légères posées sur mon corps en feu et des frissons me parcourent l'échine. Je suis vaincu, je suis soumis, c'est complètement pathétique, c'est inadmissible pourtant, pourtant c'est si bon. Entre ses mains je deviens l'homme le plus faible de monde. Et j'aime les sensations qu'il me procure tout en me haïssant d'être si faible. Un Malfoy domine ses envies. Il est maître de ses sentiments…

Sans que je m'en rende compte ses mains sont descendus et enlèvent la ceinture de ma tenue. Oh non ! Je ne me laisserais pas avoir cette fois ci ! Je me sépare de son étreinte sans ménagement et me retourne. 

" Laisse-moi Potter ! "Lui crachais-je au visage.

Il me regarde en ricanant et je remarque qu'il est habillé. Ses cheveux encore mouillés sont étrangement plus disciplinés qu'à l'origine et son jean noir moule un peu trop ses jambes à mon goût. Encore une situation pas très bonne pour mon Karma. Mais je me reprends et réponds à son regard provocateur.

" Vas-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir. "Criais-je presque. " Vas-t'en de ma tête, va-t'en de mon esprit. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me touches, tu me dégouttes. "

J'éclatais, je n'en pouvais plus, Potter me portait sur le système depuis longtemps déjà mais maintenant c'était plus que mon esprit ne pouvait en supporter. Il ne se contentait plus d'être le meilleur en tout et de reléguer le nom des Malfoy au second plan. Mais il était en train de rendre fou le descendant de cette estimable ligné. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Etait-ce par vengeance ? Sûrement…maintenant que j'y pense toute les souffrances que je lui aie infligé ont pu allumer et attiser une haine tel, qu'il est probable que Potter utilise le plus abjecte des moyens (pour lui) afin de se laver de ces affronts…Enfin bon je vais chercher un peu loin.

" Tes paroles ne servent à rien car ton corps parle de lui-même. "Dit enfin Harry faisant allusion à mon envie montante.

Je sentis mes joues rougir légèrement et je refermais mon pantalon avec détermination. Potter s'approcha dangereusement de moi et le rouvrit, sa langue suçant avidement mon torse pâle et exposé. Il me bloque contre le mur m'enfermant dans son univers de plaisirs interdits. Ses mains sur mon corps brûlent de désir et je sens que ce désir est réciproque…je ne peux lutter contre.

" Laisse toi faire, celle ci je te l'offre. "

Trop aimable, pensais-je ironiquement

Il enleva délicatement le dernier rempart entre ses lèvres et mon sexe enflé. Et en un éclair de lucidité, je pris enfin conscience de la gravité du problème. Je me sentais impuissant, mais j'aimais ça. Les sensations que je ressentais avec Irina n'étaient rien en comparaison à ce que Potter me faisait. Je crois que finalement je suis loin d'être guéris…

A suivre…

Il est insistant le Harry hein ? pourquoi vous me demanderez ? Ba chez po ^^,, c'est un obsédé c'est tout il y peut rien (à force de côtoyer les yaoistes lol) 

No comment à part que la suite ne devrait pas tarder à venir et qu'elle est beaucoup moins réjouissante que ce chapitre là ^__^ 


	5. chapitre 5

Salut tout le mondeeeeeee ^_________^ Alors je vous avez dis que je mettrais moins de temps ^_^ (fin moi je trouve que j'ai mis moins de temps quand même ^^,,) Mais vous êtes pas venus ici pour lire mes bêtises alors hop c'est parti pour les réponses aux revi ^___^ D'ailleurs je remercie l'ensemble de mes lectrices qui m'encouragent vous êtes trop chouuuuupiiii miciiii 

Réponses aux reviews : 

****

Nakhemda : Alors ma petite méchante pas méchante ^_^ j'ai beaucoup aimé ta première revi censée " m'embêter pour que je fasse la suite " Bien qu'elle ne m'a pas du tout embêtée j'ai quand même ressentit le besoin de continuer ma fic après ça ^_____^ alors merci beaucoup c'est grâce à toi que j'ai été boosté lol avec ta petite chorégraphie et tes pompons mdr tu m'as redonné la pêche…Et je compatis au souffrance de cette pauvre saael' ^^,, T'en fais pas je te crains ^___^ tu me fais très peur avec tes reviews menaçantes mdr faut pas croire je suis très sensible é_è OUINNNN pourquoi Draco chéri sort avec Irinaaa je suis bête pourquoi j'ai fais ça moi ? Moi aussi je suis pas fier de moi (et je crois que tu ne vas pas trop aimer ce chapitre ^^,, je te préviens à l'avance tu vas être déçu y_y désolé ) Harry n'embrasse pas parce que voilà il n'a pas de langue ^^,, koi ça marche po ? ? ? pourtant j'avais trop réfléchis pour trouver cette idée ç_ç MDR tu sais hum…Harry ne verrait pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu lui passes dessous ni dessus d'ailleurs lol ) Euhhh pour le lemon Draco/Harry c'est pas demain la veille mais si tu veux ya toujours moyen d'en faire un Dan/Harry ? ? ? ou Draco/Irina ? ? Non, ça te dit rien ? ? Moi je propose ^^,, Mais pour le lemon Harry/Draco je vais essayer d'aller vite parce que je crois que t'es pas le seule à l'attendre lol ^^,, (dans 5 chap ça va ?) T'es pas la seule non plus à passer un bonjour à Saael' cette grande revieweuse et fanfiqueuse est très sollicitée ^__^ c'est normale elle est la meilleure dans sa profession lol ) en clair elle est géniale yen a pas deux comme elle ^_____^ Mais ne t'inquiètes toi aussi t'es géniale ^_______^ je dirais même trop sympa même si t'es censé être méchante ^^,, lol Ah oui et comme tu peux le voir j'ai bien envoyé ce chapitre le 10 décembre mais je ne l'ai pas fais pour ta reconnaissance éternelle mais plutôt pour ma reconnaissance éternelle ) j'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés ^^

****

Chen : ouuaaa ma petite Chen adoréééééé ^___^ comme tu vas le voir aujourd'hui le petit Harry n'est pas insistant du tout ^^,, lol et dray n'est pas un expert ça c'est sûre je dirais même qu'il déçoit Harry y_y le pauvre il s'attend au 7e ciel mais c'est po gagné ^^,, MDR mon cri de sadique te fait penser à des pleures ? ? ^^,,, c'était pas vraiment prévu ça… peut être que je devrais en changer, mais de toute façon je m'en sers pas souvent lol ^^,, C'est vrai que Saael' a fait tellement de reviews o.0 tu soulèves en point très très important moi aussi je me demande parfois combien elle en a fait ^^ Ah Ah désolé mais je ne peux pas dire mon prénom parce que je le trouve moche d'une part -_-;; et d'autre part…bah parce que je suis malika et c'est tout (enfin yen a quand même que n'aime pas le nom malika mais bon lol ^^,, il n'y a que ceux qui ont mon adresse hotmail qui savent mon prénom ^^ alors si t'as msn te déranges po lol ^^,,) c'est vraiiii les vacances passent trop vite ç__ç heureusement au moment ou tu liras ces mots il ne restera plus que deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël ouuiii ^__^ Merci beaucoup ma petite chen et gros bisoussss.

****

Yami ni hikari : C'est vraiment très jolie ce que veut dire ton prénom ^___^ j'aurais appris quelque chose au moins aujourd'hui merci d'avoir répondu à ma question et merci pour ta review.

****

Nicolina : Eh tu sais quoi ???? Je viens de me rendre compte que ton pseudo ressemblait étrangement ou du moins avait la même intonation que celui de Poucelina ^^,, c'est bizarre en plus je déteste ce dessin animé ^^,, lol par contre toi je te déteste pas. Mdr tu m'as trop fais rire avec ta note pour GDR c'est trop gentil de m'encourager pour cette fic ^_____^ ça me donne envi de finir le chapitre que je suis entrain d'écrire ^__^ malheureusement je dois d'abord répondre aux reviews ^^,,, Donc je le finirais plus tard ^^,, désolé pour l'attente mais je pense que je le mettrais pour les vacances de Noël (oui je sais c'est très loin mais pour un cervolant comme moi ^^,,). Tu veux la suite ? bin tu l'as déjà eu non ? ^^,, j'espère qu'elle t'as plu au moins bon si c'est po le cas je comprendrais j'avoue que ce chap n'est pas très réjouissant -_-;; En tout cas merci de m'avoir laissé une revi ma déesse et merci pour ta correction ^____^

****

Desdemona : Je me souviens de toi même si tu ne m'as pas reviewé les autres chap parce que j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo je le trouve vraiment très beau *_* Je suis contente que tu m'aies reviewé maintenant que tu as vu que je l'avais continué ^_____^ je suis très contente que tu aies eu le courage de lire la suite et saches que ton petit chantage a marcher ^^,, même si j'ai été un peu longue je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que tu as pensé des autres chapitres ( à mon avis je me doute que je t'ai déçu avec l'arrivée d'Irina v_v désooolééé) Pour finir j'adore toujours autant ton superbe pseudo ç_ç ouiinn pourquoi je l'ai po trouvé avaaannnt toaaa T_T snif snif enfin bon je m'en remettrais. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^___^

****

Nono : Ma nonoooo tu vois comme je te l'avais dis ^^ je mets ma fic aujourd'hui ( bon je sais que je n'ai pas été des plus rapides ^^,, désolé ) Alors j'espère que tout c'est bien passé chez ta grand-mère dimanche et que tu as eu Hp5 en tout cas je te souhaite bonne chance pour le lire ^^,,, il en faut du courage (fin moi aussi je vais devoir m'y mettre un de ces quatre lol o) Sinon je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire à part merci pour ta review ^^ tu es trop gentille et super sympa ^___^ merciiiii bisous ma déesse des ombres. ^^

****

Lululle : Quel moment crucial ? ? ? Je ne vois pas de moment crucial moi ?_ ? ^________^ Tu veux une soirée en tête à tête avec Harry humm pour une vip comme toi ça ne devrait pas poser de problème o) lol t'aimes bien ses méthodes ? oh merci tu sais j'y suis un pitit peu pour quelque chose ^^ mais c'est vrai que les méthodes qu'il emploi dans tes fics sont bien meilleures je trouve plus directes plus sensuelles ^____^ pour ma part les lemons Draco/Harry ne sont pas près d'arriver ^^,, mais comme je l'ai déjà proposer un petit Draco/Irina… ? non… ? Bon bin c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer ^____^ lol Je sais que je suis lente ç__ç mais c'est pas ma faute TT_TT En tout cas merci pour ta revi ^^

****

XWillowx : Encore une superbe revi de la grande et folle willow toujours aussi marrante et sympa en plus ^__^ que demander de plus. J'adore trop tes revi mais c'est vrai que pour y répondre c'est un peu compliqué ^^,, Je sais que je t'ai déjà envoyé un mail qui y a répondu partiellement mais comme c'était il y a longtemps je recommence… lol :) Bon alors on procède par ordre parce que sinon je m'y retrouverais jamais ^^,, 

Ce que j'entends par moins réjouissante ? Bah tu verras bien en le lisant (mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'annonçais pas la mort de l'un d'eux (0.o t'as l'air boulversé) du moins po maintenant ^^,, j'ai jamais dis que ma fic serait un happy end mais je n'ai jamais dis le contraire non plus o) (comment ça c'est pas une réponse ? ? ? è_é je fais ce que je peux moaa ç_ç)

^^,,, intermède wc…… * malika qui commence à siffler * 

* entend la chasse d'eau * C'est bon t'es revenu ? Bon alors en ce qui concerne l'ancienne revi je crois que c'est bon LA t'a battu ton record o.0 je comprendrais jamais comment tu fais surtout à minuit et demie *-* t'en as du courage ^___^ surtout qu'aussi longue qu'elles puissent être je ne m'ennuie jamais à les lire o) en prime elles sont hilarantes mdr (ça va ton doigt en fait ? ^^) T'as vu ça craint quand les parents te demandent d'aller dormir ça casse tout T_T surtout quand t'es à fond dans une fic ç__ç (méchants parents qui nous gâchent la vie lol) Alors comme ça t'habites en France dans le Sud ? oki alors je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne lol ^^,, c'était quand même marrant d'essayer de deviner ^_^

###^^### c vraiiiii ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Ma fic t'as marqué au même titre qu'une de la grande Nicolina alors là je sais pas quoi dire o.0 T'es sûre qu'on parle bien de la même o____0 parce que Nicolina quand même ses fics sont à niveaux bien supérieurs ça n'a rien à voir avec la merde que je suis y_y En tout cas, pour être flatté je le suis, je dirais même que je suis honoré ^___________^ Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes moi j'adore tes fics ^___^ je les lis d'ailleurs (même si je revi po ^^,,, désolééé j'en profite pour te dire que je les aime bien moa è_é alors arrêtes de dire que t'as po de talent ! ! ! spécial dédicace pour " ya pas de honte " o) ) 

MDR tu veux dire que tu préférerais voir harry avec draco plutôt que toi avec draco o.0 alors là t'es folle (bon ça on savait déjà ^^,, lol) mais franchement personne ne cracherait dessus même, si j'adore ce couple j'aimerais bien être avec Dray (dommage pour Harry mais bon v_v la vie est dure lol) Respect tu es une vrai yaoiste dans l'âme hommage à toi ^____^ Je suis désolé si tu n'aimes pas trop les persos inventés d'ailleurs moi non plus surtout quand ils collent trop les perso principaux ^^,, lol mais là j'étais obligé pour emmerder les lecteurs et créer des problèmes ^________^ mdr ^^,, non non je rigolais bien sûr…Oh là Harry ne t'inquiètes plus c'est po demain la veille qu'il violera Draco surtout après ce qu'il se passe dans ce chap ^^,, Mais c'est clair que Harry et Draco vont être ensemble dans…longtemps mais bon un jour yaura un déclic ^^

Alors comme ça tu es béta maintenant c'est cool (moi je le suis po -_- mais bon je suis nulle en ortho donc vaux mieux pas ^^,,) je suis sûr que tu rempliras parfaitement bien ton rôle ^___^ C'est bon tu n'as rien fais au doux Jésus je suis témoin mdr Je me demande vraiment comment est ce fameux mec qui a joué dans " elephant " ?_ ? connais po du tout donc effectivement je n'ai po vu ses cheveux ^^,, lol mais si tu l'aimes c'est qu'il doit être pas mal (je fais confiance à tes goûts ^^,,, comment ça j'ai tord ? ? ) lol) Tu joues bien gollum ? MDR ça doit être beau à voir ça ptdr C'est clair vive msn powaaaaa! ! ! ! ! ! ! ^____^ la meilleure invention depuis les bishonens mdr et c'est bon la longueur de cette revi était parfaite, fidèle à toi même ^____^ merciiiiiiiii je t'adore, bisousssss ^^ et gardes ta pêche et ta bonne humeur tu m'éclates :o) merci beaucoup pour toute la peine que tu te donnes pour écrire tes supers reviews. (attention à l'attaque de l'insecte vengeur de son ami que tu as écrabouillé ! ! ! ^o^ )

****

Enyo85 : L'adresse pour avoir mes autres fics ? ? euh..bah c'est malika m3 ^^,, très original non ? ^____^ hihi oui c'est vrai que Draco change bien vite d'avis sur le compte d'Harrynounet (il change d'avis comme de chemise comme on dit bien qu'on préférerait qu'il enlève tout simplement sa chemise sans en changer o) lol Me suis pas arrêté au meilleur moment vu qu'il ne s'est presque rien passé ensuite ^^,, lol en fait Draco à quelques problème ^_____^ Oui alors toi tu as tous compris pour Harry, c'est exactement ça qu'il ressent je te félicite :) Tu es forte (ou alors c'est que je suis trop prévisible ^^,, lol enfin ça ne m'étonnerait pas) Merci beaucoup pour ta revi et merci de me lire.

****

Vivi Malfoy : Si tu veux vraiment voir la suite moins réjouissante la voici ^____^ bonne chance pour lire ce maudit chap lol o) Euh oui ça a un rapport avec Irina en quelque sorte ^^,, j'espère que tu ne vas pas m'avada kedavriser é_è parce que mon chap est nul s'il te plaît ai pitié de moiiii snif. En tout cas merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme ^____^ ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

****

Melusine2 : Merccciiiiiii #^^# c'est gentil je suis contente de voir ton empressement bien que ce chap ne soit pas mon préféré (et de loin -_- ) j'espère qu'il te plaira. ^^ merci beaucoup pour ta review ^____^

****

Saael' : Ah ma revieweuse préféré (bien que tes revi soient toujours coupées ^^,,) Bon à ce que j'ai pu comprendre des petits bouts de revi qui m'étaient parvenues tu as pitié d'Irina ^^,,,,,, eh bien je ne crois vraiment pas que son cas soit désespéré. A vrai dire cette sale p*** a tous pour elle et quand je dis TOUS je ne rigole pas elle se porte très bien dans ce chapitre ^^,, je sens que je vais me faire taper dessus moi ç_ç sniff MDR j'ai adoré la revi où tu te tapes un bon délire sur ce pauvre ryry attaché au lit é_è pourquoi tu lui fais çaaaa snifff (nan en fait je me suis bien marré alors tu peux l'accrocher au lit tant que tu veux ^______^ en plus il avait po trop l'air de se plaindre o) Alors comme ça tu vas te marier ? Tu m'invites au mariage s'il te plaiiiit é__è je veux voir moi comment tu seras habillé en belle robe de mariée lol je suis sûr que tu seras resplendissante (sauf si tu fais l'homme dans le couple ^^,, lol) Merci beaucoup pour tes bisous et tes encouragements je t'adore :o) (en passant si tu pouvais dire à ta future femme que j'adore ses fics ce serait trèèèèèèèèèssss trèèèèèèèssss gentil de ta part ^______^ )

****

Caroline Black : ^____^ Comme je suis contente de recevoir tes revi ^^ je suis très honoré c'est très gentil de ta part je suis trop contente que tu aimes ma fic :o) en ce qui concerne le rating si je l'ai changé c'est parce qu'avant je l'avais mis en R et que ff.net l'a retirer ç__ç ouiiinnn ce méchant po beau è_é alors j'ai crée une nouvelle adresse malika m31 et je l'ai remise sous un autre rating ^^ voilà la fabuleuse histoire de " the sucker " snif c'est si émouvant T_T (ouais bon là j'exagère ^^,,) Mais quelqu'un m'a expliqué que si elle avait été enlever c'était probablement à cause d'une personne qui s'était plainte ^^,, c'est pour ça que je suppose que ma fic n'a pas plu à tout le monde (et ça arrive ^^,, j'y peux rien c'est parce que je suis nuuuulll ç__ç ) et puis si ce n'est pas ton cas je suis l'auteur la plus heureuse merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait tant plaisir ^_______^ (ah et pour les scènes osées il risque de ne plus en avoir pour un bon bout de temps ^^,, lol tu verras je refroidis l'atmosphère avec ce chap mdr)

****

Hannange : Merci beaucoup pour ta review je suis très honoré que tu me proposes de participer à ce concours mais malheureusement je ne peux pas (j'ai déjà tellement de mal à updater celle ci ^^,,, lol) mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'aller faire un petit tour sur ton site o) et là c'est à moi de te faire des compliments car je l'ai beaucoup aimé, il était très bien présenté ^___^

****

Lyly : Merciiii tu es trop gentille #^^# j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite et je te remercie pour ta review ^_____^ merci beaucouuuuuuup :p

****

Notes spéciale Meeeeeeerrrrrccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii : à mon popa, à ma moman, à mes amis, à mes chats (que je n'aime pas -_- ), mais surtout à ma béta lectrice adoréééééé et les lecteurs qui continus de me lire malgré le délais d'update qui est relativement long ^^,,, Merci beaucoup.

Attention ce chapitre va faire mal ! ! ! ! ! ^^,, ça va refroidir l'atmosphère. Un courant glacé d'hiver a envahit " the sucker ". Mais je vous souhaites une bonne lecture tout de même (ce sera pas faute de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, surtout que j'ai déjà dis la dernière fois qu'il serait moins réjouissant ^^,,) 

Chapitre 5

Je vais aller le voir ce soir, peut-être que ce sera la dernière fois…je sais que je devrais me résoudre à l'oublier maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais, pourtant je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me passer de son amitié…

J'ouvre la porte sans autre forme de procès et m'avance dans cette pièce que je connais si bien. Il n'est pas là, on dirait. Le lit est défait. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Heureusement je pense être arrivé après les festivités. Je décide de l'attendre dans son large fauteuil de cuir. Il doit être dans sa douche…ou devrais-je plutôt dire, ils doivent être dans la douche.

Un sourire amusé passe sur mes lèvres lorsque je les vois sortir de la salle de bain. Je me demande avec qui il était cette fois mais je ne me pose pas très longtemps la question alors que j'aperçois une tête brune à la peau matte. Ce n'est que cet idiot de Dan, et il n'a pas l'air heureux de me voir. Enfin moi je suis venue pour Harry, pas pour lui, alors son regard mauvais il peut se le garder.

Harry s'approche de moi avec un sourire bienveillant. " Irina quelle bonne surprise ! "

Une " bonne surprise " Eh bien! Il m'a l'air bien joyeux le Gryffon. " Harry…que me vaut ce sourire béat ? Je t'ai connu plus acariâtre. "Dis-je gentiment pour le taquiner.

Il perd immédiatement son sourire et se retourne en faisant la mou. Je suis sûr que Dan va profiter de la situation. Il se rapproche et le prend dans ces bras…Qu'est ce que je disais ? Manquerait plus qu'il dise…

" Mais voyons ma belle, depuis le temps tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a que moi qui réussisse à le faire sourire " si béatement " "Susurra t-il en accentuant de manière très significative son dernier mot.

Argh! Ce garçon est bien un Serpentard de pure souche. Mais je vais très vite lui enlever ce sourire victorieux des lèvres…après tout moi aussi je suis à Serpentard. D'abord je jette nonchalamment la bourse que je dois à Harry sur son lit puis, je me lève lentement et viens masser le dos nu du Gryffondor. Je le sens se détendre et soupirer d'aise. Harry a toujours dit que j'avais un talent pour le massage, même si je dois avouer qu'il m'en a enseigné les bases.

Dan me fixe méchamment, je laisse mes doigts glisser une dernière fois sur sa peau et me mets face à lui. Il semble apercevoir soudain la bourse qui s'étale de toute sa lourdeur sur le lit et me regarde avec appréhension. Je vois cette lueur de tristesse au fond de ses yeux émeraude. Et je ne cache pas la mienne…oui Harry…c'est fini.

" Dan sort s'il te plaît ! "Lui demanda-t-il après une minute de silence.

Dan émit un soupir excédé et me jeta un dernier regard furieux. Je descends encore plus dans son estime mais je m'en fiche pas mal. Il sort après s'être rhabillé et je me retrouve seul avec l'objet de ma visite. …Objet…oui quand on y pense.

" Alors Irina, tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais ? "

" Oui, et c'est grâce à toi je te remercie. "Lui répondis-je en souriant. " J'espère…que je vais te manquer. "

Il pose amicalement sa main sur ma tête et caresse mes cheveux dans toute leur longueur. " Bien sûr que tu vas me manquer, tu étais mon élève préféré. "Me répondit-il dans un murmure.

" J'étais ta seule élève. "Rétorquais-je d'un ton sardonique. J'adore le taquiner ce pauvre Gryffon. 

" J'en ai été très fier, crois-moi. "

Je lui fais un sourire radieux.

" Peut-être pourrais-tu me dire maintenant qui est l'heureux élu. "

Je ne cache pas ma surprise " A mon avis tu restes bien trop enfermer dans ta chambre pour ne pas avoir eu vent de toutes les rumeurs qui planent à mon sujet. "

Il sourit à ma réflexion plutôt blessante au premier abord. Il hausse les épaules et s'allonge sur le lit. Je me place à côté de lui et observe pensivement le plafond. Harry attend toujours sa réponse mais je me trouve presque dans l'incapacité de parler. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce dernier moment d'intimité avec lui mais je me dois de lui dire la vérité.

" Draco Malfoy. "Dis-je simplement dans un murmure.

***********************

…

Malfoy….Malfoy ?

C'est pour lui qu'Irina a fait tout ça ? C'est pour cette ordure malodorante, qu'une beauté si pure m'a demandé de l'aide ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire et je pense que je vais avoir du mal à digérer l'information. Comment une jeune fille aussi mature est-t-elle tombée amoureuse d'un déchet pareil ? Cet être égoïste et égocentrique, ce fils à papa. Elle qui est d'une douceur presque irréelle pour une représentante de le gent féminine de Serpentard. Elle qui est si attentionnée. C'est…c'est …dommage, vraiment. 

Irina ressent ma tristesse bien que j'essaye de la dissimuler, elle m'enlace d'un geste réconfortant. J'aime ces merveilleuses étreintes que je ne partage qu'avec elle. Irina n'aime pas les contacts intimes, ses sentiments et c'est ce qui m'a charmé chez elle. J'ai dû apprendre à la connaître pour consolider une relation ne serait ce que sexuelle avec elle. Parfois elle me faisait penser à Hermione, toujours sérieuse et responsable. Je dois avouer que ce trait de caractère m'a sûrement aidé à me rapprocher plus facilement d'elle. 

Je me suis peut-être trop attaché, encore une chose à rajouter sur ma liste des regrets. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister à aider Irina à réaliser son rêve. Et bien qu'elle ait utilisé une manière peu orthodoxe pour y arriver, je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme les autres. Irina avait un but à atteindre, elle éprouvait un amour pur et tendre pour celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se dévouait corps et âme pour que ce garçon la remarque enfin et prenne conscience de sa présence. En effet, elle se plaignait si souvent de son indifférence à son égard…

Enfin maintenant que je sais que cette personne en question est Malfoy, ça ne m'étonne pas. Ce petit arrogant, imbécile et stupide qui ne voit que lui, qui ne s'occupe que de lui et accessoirement des personnes dont il prend un malin plaisir à humilier. Bon aller arrête! On dirait Ron avec Ginny…

" Pourquoi lui ? "Demandais-je avec curiosité.

Après tout, des explications me semblent nécessaires quand on vient de vous balancer à la figure que vous avez formé une belle jeune femme à devenir la petite amie d'un crétin…Mais bon c'est son choix.

Je la regarde. Elle a fermé les yeux et les rouvre doucement. Elle a ce sourire que je ne lui aie jamais vu. Le sourire d'une personne amoureuse. Je me demande si Malfoy affiche ce même sourire en pensant à elle.

" Je…je le trouvais…d'une beauté énervante…oui c'est ça une beauté agaçante. Toutes les filles de Serpentard ne cessaient de parler de lui et je le trouvais d'autant plus antipathique. Alors j'ai commencé à l'observer et je ne lui ai jamais trouvé aucune qualité mis à part l'exceptionnel don qu'il a d'embêter les gens. Cependant, je devais avouer que sa beauté me paralysait. Puis un jour, ça m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir, je l'ai regardé différemment et mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais peur que les gens des alentours ne l'entendent. Je rougissais bêtement quand on me parlait de lui et défendait chacun des mauvais coups qu'il faisait. Bon ça! C'était peine perdue…mais lui ne prêtait aucune attention à moi et je déprimais de plus en plus. "

" Alors tu es venu me trouver. "

Elle me sourit. " Et je ne le regrette pas, non seulement parce que ça a porté ses fruits…mais aussi parce que j'y ai gagné un ami. "

Elle me fait un bisou dans le cou et pose sa tête sur mon torse, je profite de cette étreinte qui sera certainement la dernière, comme elle va me manquer, c'était la seule personne que j'aimais voir entrer dans cette chambre, avec Dan, Lind, Darren, Mike…bon d'accord il y a beaucoup de gens que j'aime voir passer dans ma chambre…mais c'est purement sexuel bien sûr, Irina c'est autre chose…c'est mon amie et je l'adore. Je suis tombé sous son charme si vite que je ne me rendais pas compte qu'elle prenait une place de plus en plus grande dans mon cœur, au même titre que Ron ou Hermione.

J'observe encore une fois son magnifique sourire.

" Irina, promets-moi de rester heureuse toute ta vie que ce soit avec Malfoy ou pas, je veux juste que tu gardes à jamais ce même sourire. "

Elle paraît étonnée par ma déclaration mais resserre ses bras autour de mon cou en soupirant de bonheur. " Du moment que tu es là quand ca ne va pas, je serais heureuse. "

Un sourire triste passe sur mon visage. Je suis touché mais malheureusement je ne serais pas toujours là. Je ne pourrais plus veiller sur les gens que j'aime ni te réconforter quand tu n'iras pas bien. Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé Irina, il faudra que tu veilles toute seule à ton propre bonheur…

**********************

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais je préfère ne pas m'endormir dans ses bras. De plus, à l'heure qu'il est, il pourrait bien encore avoir de la visite et même si je sais qu'il refuserait, je ne tiens pas à m'attarder. Je me lève, embrassant encore une fois son front chaud. Il ouvre péniblement les yeux et me caresse la joue.

Je me dirige vers la porte alors qu'il se redresse en me faisant un signe de la main. J'ouvre la porte et entends un cri assourdissant qui résonne encore dans mes oreilles et me fait chanceler…

********************

" IRINA ? ? ? ! ! "

Non je n'en crois pas mes yeux, c'est une illusion, elle ne peut pas être ici. Je tends une main tremblante vers son visage et je sens la texture lisse de ses cheveux passer entre mes doigts. Je recule d'un pas encore effrayé par cette vision.

Irina chez le sucker ça…ça n'a aucun sens c'est impossible qu'est ce qu'elle viendrait faire ici ?

" Draco ? "

Le ton de sa voix me fait sortir de mes pensés. 

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

Quoi ? Quelle insolence !Comment ose t-elle me demander ce que je fais ici ? Ce serait plutôt à elle de s'expliquer. Je ne lui ferais certainement pas le plaisir de lui répondre.

" Toi que fais-tu ici ? "Lui demandais-je d'une voix où se mêlait violence, incrédulité et…peine ?

Elle ne me répond pas et reste plantée là, les larmes lui montant doucement aux yeux. Elle se retourne soudain et regarde intensément Potter comme s'il elle cherchait une réponse à une question qu'elle n'osait prononcer. 

" Harry…je t'en supplie ne me dis pas que… "

Harry ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom ? 

" A ce que je vois, ça créer des liens de se faire sauter. "Dis-je avec ironie.

Mais pourtant ça ne ma fait aucunement plaisir, je… je suis…trahi, trahi par la seule personne pour qui j'éprouvais un peu d'attention, par la seule pour qui j'avais un peu de respect. Par la seule qui ne m'ait jamais aimée. Enfin peut-être même qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé.

Potter me regarde avec rage et consent enfin à lever son joli petit cul de son lit pour prendre la parole. Et il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour avoir coucher avec ma petite amie…

********************

J'observe la scène d'un œil grave. Je sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir intervenir en faveur de l'un ou de l'autre mais j'ai l'irrésistible envie d'avouer à Irina que ce n'est pas la première visite de Malfoy. Bien que…ce soit un peu de ma faute tout ça.

Bon sang pourquoi a t-il fallu que je revienne à la charge l'autre jour dans les vestiaires ? Je suis un abruti. Je savais que Malfoy commençait à m'oublier, et…et je crois que je n'ai pu le supporter. Maintenant Irina souffre de mon orgueil. Je suis un sombre crétin. Je dois agir en faveur de Malfoy afin de préserver le couple. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais sinon, elle l'aime tellement.

Je vois dans ses yeux le désespoir l'envahir, tous deux restent immobile et je sens la culpabilité venir s'ajouter à ma bêtise. Je finis par me lever après la remarque désobligeante de Malfoy qui ne semble pourtant pas lui faire plaisir. J'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment touché par cette situation…après tout peut être qu'il ressent quelque chose pour elle ?

Oui, peut-être et ça ne serait pas plus mal. Si j'arrange le coup, il a intérêt à prendre soin d'elle cet imbécile qui ne la mérite pas. 

Je rengaine ma colère et me lève impassible il faut que je dise quelque chose et vite…

" Malfoy ! "Il daigne relever la tête pour me regarder. " …Irina n'est pas venu ici pour ce que tu penses. "

" Ah oui ? Et que devrais-je penser alors ? "

" Ne lui parle pas comme ça Draco. Harry est…il est juste mon ami. " Me défendit Irin avec véhémence. Je la reconnaîs bien là. A ce que je vois, elle ne se fait pas marcher sur les pieds, je suis tout de même content qu'elle sache s'affirmer elle qui était si timide.

" Ton…ami ? "S'étonna Draco

Aïe ! Je ne sais pas si cela lui fera plaisir de savoir que sa petite copine est amie avec un Gryffondor. Mais vu les circonstances il préfère sûrement cette explication à une autre.

" Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Et même si c'était vrai pourquoi es-tu ami avec un Gryffondor qui plus est Harry Potter ? "S'énerva Malfoy.

" Arrêtes tes conneries Malfoy ! Irina était mon amie bien avant que tu ne sortes avec elles et elle a préféré que tu ne le saches pas, c'est tout. "

" Je n'ai pas à me justifier d'avoir un ami Gryffon Draco, c'est plutôt à toi de me justifier ta présence ici. "S'écria Irina hors d'elle.

Malfoy déglutit, comme j'aime cette vision. Il est embarrassé, énervé et il n'a aucune circonstances atténuantes. Il ne peut compter que sur moi et s'en est presque jouissif. Comme j'aimerais le laisser s'enfoncer…Oh ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Irin…

" Irina, je…je t'assure que Malfoy n'est jamais venu ici, c'est la première fois que je le vois. "Mentis-je en fixant Malfoy de toute ma supériorité. 

Irina me sonde avec espoir analysant la part de vérité dans mes dires. Je n'apprécie pas le fait de lui mentir mais c'est pour elle que je le fais. Et puis Malfoy n'est venu qu'une fois et de plus on a rien fait de très…profond à vrai dire. On est jamais aller très loin…éjaculateur précoce, quelle plaie. Mais bon je dois dire qu'avec moi, même Dan devient pressé. Eh ! C'est pas le moment de t'envoyer des fleurs mon vieux…

" Je te crois Harry. "Me dit soudain Irina. " Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu es là maintenant ? "Continua t-elle en se tournant vers Malfoy.

Là, je ne sais vraiment pas quels arguments avancer. Je ne pensais pas que Malfoy reviendrait si tôt, le match n'était qu'hier. Je le regarde en lui lançant un regard interrogatif. Il ne cille pas et nous transperce su regard.

" Je suis venu parce que Dan m'a dit que j'y verrais quelque chose d'intéressant. "

Il n'a pas l'air de mentir et je trouve cela plutôt déstabilisant. Ce con de Dan va voir ce qu'il va voir. Pourquoi est-il allé le trouver ? Il n'a vraiment que ça à foutre d'emmerder son monde, c'est vraiment un Serpentard ce mec.

" Dan n'est qu'un crétin qui n'accepte pas mon amitié avec Harry. "S'explique Irina au bord de la crise de nerf.

Je savais qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés tous les deux, mais je ne pensais pas que Dan en serait arrivé là. 

" Le pauvre chou était en colère parce que j'ai dû écourter ma soirée avec lui pour parler à Irin. Je pense que ma tenue en témoigne "Continuais-je avec un sourire amusé. Je lui fais un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu et Malfoy commence à ouvrir et fermer sa bouche comme poisson.

" Harry chasse-gardée. "M'arrêta tout de suite Irin avec un regard qui se voulait prédateur.

Dommage que les leçons soient terminées, je lui aurais bien appris à faire mieux. 

Malfoy nous observe perplexe mais préfère ne rien dire. Il est en mauvaise posture et j'ai le dessus. Je décide d'en conclure avec cette affaire rapidement avant qu'il ne commence à s'inquiéter de la limite de mes relations avec la Serpentarde.

" Très bien les amoureux la réunion est terminée. Voyez-vous j'aimerais m'habiller et aller me coucher si cela ne vous dérange pas. "

Irina retrouve son sourire et m'embrasse sur la joue sous l'œil perçant du Serpentard qui n'accepte apparemment pas ces familiarités. 

" Merci Harry. "Murmure t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Ses remerciements compteront sûrement pour deux car je crains fort que Malfoy me les fasse. Tant pis…mais j'espère bien qu'il me revaudra ça. 

A suivre…

Bon je sais, je sais ce chapitre ne vous à pas du tout plu mais alors pas du tout -__- mais c'est normal d'ailleurs je ne l'aime pas moi même ça me déprime de voir Irina avec Draco, j'ai l'impression qu'Harry n'arrivera jamais à être avec lui ç___ç En plus c'est vraiment nul, j'ai bien cru pendant un instant qu'il allaient casser avec cette histoire -__- mais non ! ! ! Il a fallut que ces imbéciles trouvent un moyen de rester ensemble T_T a t-on jamais vu plus nulle fic que celle ci ? Non mais je vous jure…on se demande que fait l'auteur ? ? ? 

^^,,, " moi binnnn je fais rien v_v je dors… " 

BAH CA SE VOIT ! ! ! ! è__é

En plus il est court, mal écrit et (pas bourré de fautes d'orthographes ) lol * grâce à qui ? On se demande -_- * ^^,, ) Mais c'est le comble 0.0 

En clair vous aurez compris que ce chapitre ne me plaît pas du tout parce qu'il se passe rien entre Harry et Draco ^___^ Vous, vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je critique autant ce chap ? Ba parce qu'en fait je dis ce que les revieweures n'oseront peut être pas me dire. Vous avez trouvé ce chap nul mais c'est totalement normale ne vous inquiétez pas mdr donc vous pouvez toujours me le dire directement mais de toute façon je sais très bien ce qu'il en est ^^,,, 

En fait je viens de m'écrire une revi à moi même ^^,, dans un sens ça défoule parce que je peux vraiment dire ce que je pense vu que c'est à moi que je m'adresse je sais que l'auteur ne le prendra pas mal…

Voilà ma philosophie de la vie lol elle est chelou mais bon…

****

Note spécial pour les potentiels lecteurs de mes autres fics qui seraient restés jusqu'à la fin de ce chap ^^ 

Pour ceux qui attendraient GDR je voulais juste dire que le chap 8 est en cours (et qu'il est une peu plus long que d'habitude :) mais que je ne le posterais certainement que le 24 décembre ^^,,,, aller plus que deux semaines ^__^ franchement je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais je dois avouer que je suis super débordé en ce moment.

Et pour l'éternelle et qui n'en finira donc jamais mémoire T_T j'ai commencé le chapitre 16 mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais réellement tenir mon engament et le mettre pour les vacances de Noël ^^,, Alors je m'excuse à l'avance et je vous promet néanmoins de faire tout mon possible pour le finir avant l'année 2004 (ça va être dur -_- )


	6. chapitre 6

**Note de la bétalectrice** : Malika m3 étant en plein déménagement, elle n'a plus accès au net, c'est donc moi qui en tant que correctrice poste ce chapitre pour elle. Avec ses précédents examens, elle n'a pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais elle tient à vous dire qu'elle est toujours aussi contente d'en avoir et qu'elle promet de répondre à vos futures reviews pour le prochain chapitre. Quant au retard de parution, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. J'ai moi-même eu des examens, et je n'ai donc pas pu corriger avant ce chapitre. Pour les fans acharnés, il est possible de taper la béta mais pas trop. En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre de « Mémoire » il est en cours d'écriture et bientôt achevé. Encore une fois milles excuse de la part de l'auteur qui traîne et commence à énerver tout le monde lol

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et elle aussi !

**Chapitre 6**

J'ai la tête lourde…mon dieu ce qu'elle me fait mal. Arg c'est pas vrai, comment j'ai pu me…

Je viens de toucher quelque chose qui se trouvait dans mon lit…maintenant que je fais abstraction de la douleur je sens cette présence à mes côtés…voyons Harry, réfléchis…avec qui viens-tu de terminer ta soirée…est-ce que c'était Valmont…ou peut être Liliane…oh non ma tête me fait trop mal je n'arrive pas à me remémorer quoique ce soit.

J'ouvre lentement un œil, et constate qu'il fait toujours noir. Je gémis de douleur, elle devient plus forte mais je sais maintenant précisément d'où elle provient. Ma cicatrice, c'est elle…cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas manifestée. Un sourire amère passe sur mon visage.

" Harry ça va ? "

Ca y est ! Je me souviens avec qui j'ai passé ma soirée !

" Harry ! "

" Ne me secoue pas comme ça Elisha, je vais bien… "Grognais-je.

" Oh désol "Dit-elle avec un regard gêné.

Je lui souris et tente de me lever pour aller à la salle de bain. Je l'entends se recoucher et s'enrouler dans mes draps. Elle n'a qu'à dormir ici après tout, cela m'étonnerait que j'ai d'autres clients à cette heure.

Je vais directement me laver ne prenant pas la peine de me regarder dans le miroir. A quoi bon ? Je suis toujours le même…je ne change pas. J'aurais beau me regarder dans la glace aujourd'hui je serais pareil à hier…

Je sens la douleur s'estomper à mesure que l'eau coule sur ma peau. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester longtemps sous la douche comme à mon habitude, j'ai très envie de me reposer, je suis fatigué d'avoir livré ce match contre les Serdaigle. J'aurais préféré éviter d'avoir un client ce soir mais je n'avais pas vu Elisha depuis mon match contre Serpentard…je me souviens encore de ses gémissements de plaisir qui résonnaient dans tout le vestiaire, de la tête de Malfoy éberlué à travers le hublot des douches, de ma stupide insistance à manipuler Malfoy pour mon bon plaisir... arrête d'y songer Harry tu te fais du mal.

Je suis, heureusement, tiré de mes sombres pensées lorsque j'entends que l'on frappe à la porte de la salle de bain. Ça doit être Eli, c'est bien la seule qui prenne la peine de faire tant de cérémonie, j'en connais beaucoup qui seraient rentrés sans frapper. Dan par exemple…

" Euh…Harry… "Dit une petite voix timide.

" Eli tu peux rentrer ne t'inquiète pas " Dis-je avec ennui.

La porte s'ouvre doucement mais ce n'est pas Elisha que je vois entrer mais Dan. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la….enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Loin d'être déçu par ce changement de dernière minute je suis plutôt content. A vrai dire cela faisait longtemps que je voulais le voir mais mon emploi du temps était un peu trop chargé ces derniers temps.

" Dan justement je pensais à toi " Dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Je vois son sourire et son regard s'illuminer d'une lueur lubrique. Rien ne pourra le changer celui là.

" Désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'était pas dans ce sens là. "

Il perd immédiatement son sourire et croise les bras en faisant la moue.

" Alors c'était à quel sujet ? " Me demande t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

" A propos de d'Irina " Répondis-je tranquillement en enroulant de manière nonchalante une serviette autour de ma taille.

Je vois à sa mine dégoutté qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment d'être associer à Irin. Je souris d'un air amusé. " Ca ne te fais pas plaisir ? " Demandais-je innocemment.

Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace sans faire attention au fait que je sois dégoulinant d'eau.

" Du moment que tu penses à moi je suis toujours heureux. Mais je dois dire que tu me fais un peu peur avec cette histoire d'Irina. Tu ne voudrais pas un ménage à trois tout de même ? " Me demanda t-il avec anxiété.

Mon Dieu, mais il ne pense qu'à ça ? ? ? Ou alors…c'est lui qui croit que je ne pense qu'à ça…

" Tu aurais dû m'en donner l'idée avant qu'elle ne trouve l'homme de sa vie " Dis-je avec ironie.

Il prend une serviette et la passe sur mes cheveux. " Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, ce n'est pas à moi que tu aurais demander " Rétorqua t-il avec un ton déçu.

Il m'attendrit vraiment quelquefois, il est si attentionné avec moi…

" Dis-moi Dan…est-ce que tu aurais parlé à Malfoy le soir où Irina est venue me voir ? " Le questionnais-je d'un air détaché.

Dan me regarde d'un air étonné. " Moi ??!! Parler à cette vermine…. ? "

Laissez-moi rire ! ! S'il croit qu'il vaut mieux…

" Franchement Harry, je ne me souviens pas avoir parlé à Malfoy se soir là. Je suis allé voir Mike, tu peux même lui demander. On a passé la soirée à traîner dans les couloirs à effrayer les premières années…sans tenir compte du règlement établi par notre cher et tendre Directeur, bien entendu " Finit-il d'un ton ironique.

Quels gamins, ils n'ont vraiment que ça à faire….

" Très bien "Soufflais-je en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Une personne vient de s'immiscer dans mon lit et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. J'attrape ma baguette placée comme à son habitude sous mon oreiller et la pointe sur l'intrus. Il fait si noir que je ne vois même pas son visage.

" Qui êtes vous ? " Demandais-je d'une voix se voulant agressive.

" Voyons Miky ! N'es-tu pas un sorcier ? " Me murmure l'homme à l'oreille.

Je grogne de fureur après la réplique, certes pertinente, mais assez moqueuse du fameux inconnu…

Comme je n'ai pas l'air décidé à bouger _il_ prend l'initiative.

" Lumos "

La lumière me permet enfin de voir celui qui à eu l'audace de venir sans invitation à cette heure de la nuit.

" Potter ? "

Je ne cache pas mon étonnement en reconnaissant le Gryffondor couché sur moi.

" Le sucker…dans mon lit ? Et habillé d'une simple serviette, comme c'est intéressant… " Dis-je avec un grand sourire. " Alors, que me vaut cet honneur ? "

" Je suis content de voir que je ne te dérange pas Mike. J'avoue que pendant un moment je me sentais de trop et pas vraiment le bien venu " Dit-il quelque peu désappointé.

Je lui souri d'un air désolé. " Excuse-moi mon beau, mais ma mauvaise humeur me paraît légitime. Si tu m'avais prévenu de cette visite je me serais prépar "

Il lance un regard amusé sur mon pyjama vert décoré de joueurs de Quidditch. " Oui, je comprends mieux….mais de toute façon, je suis juste venu te poser une question "

Je me demande bien quelle question si importante le sucker veut me poser pour qu'elle l'oblige à se déplacer jusqu'ici.

" Laquelle ? "

" Je voulais juste avoir un renseignement sur Dan "

" Dan ? " Répétais-je avec étonnement. " Tu sais…je suis sûr qu'il te parle plus qu'à moi. Il n'y a rien que je puisse te dire sur lui que tu ne saches déjà. "

Il me lance un regard perplexe. Il a l'air étonné de ce que je lui dit, pourtant il devrait savoir que Dan ne lui cache rien…

" Dis-moi…quand est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ? " M'interroge t-il.

" Euh… "J'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir, je crois que cela fait longtemps maintenant… Il y a une semaine je crois. Ah oui je me souviens ! ! Nous avons passé la soirée à embêter des élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs. Ah…on s'était bien amusé cette nuit là. " Répondis-je avec une certaine nostalgie et les yeux dans le vague.

Il me regarde d'un air satisfait. " Merci Miky "

Je le sens bouger et poser sa main sur mon torse. Je suis tout d'un coup poussé en arrière alors que les coussins amortissent ma chute.

Il commence à déposer quelques sulfureux baisers dans mon cou. Ça, c'est sa spécialité, il en a entraîné des gens dans son lit grâce à cette technique dont il a le secret. Et je comprends très bien pourquoi…ça ne paraît pas comme ça, mais une fois qu'il nous a initié on apprend à nos dépends qu'on ne pourra plus réellement s'en passer…

Malgré mes dires de tout à l'heure, je ne tiens pas vraiment à faire ça ce soir…je suis un peu fatigué. Je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais seuls sortent de ma gorge des gémissements de plaisir. C'est trop tard…mince j'aurais dû l'arrêter avant…oh Merlin comme c'est bon…sa langue est à elle seule une entité magique. On dirait qu'elle vit par elle même et se nourri du goût de la peau de ses victimes…

" Tu sais que ton pyjama m'excite ? "Murmure t-il entre deux souffles.

Ses mains agiles et expérimentées caressent langoureusement mon corps en feu.

" Hum…tant…hum…mieux… " Réussis-je à articuler.

" Mais malheureusement je dois partir " Dit-il d'un air désolé.

QUOI ? ? ? ? criais-je intérieurement.

Il sourit en voyant mon air triste, accablé, stupéfait….mais surtout frustré et embrasse une dernière fois mon torse en guise d'au revoir " Passe me voir un de ces quatre. " Susurre t-il à mon oreille avant de disparaître dans un halo de lumière argenté.

Ma désillusion est grande mais il valait mieux qu'il ne se passe rien…Après tout n'etais-ce pas moi qui, il y a deux minutes, préférait dormir tranquillement à cause de ma dure journée ?

Bon à en croire par ma " réaction ", ce n'était plus vraiment le cas après l'assaut de Potter. Mince ! Il n'est resté qu'une minute à me torturer et pourtant mon corps a réagit au quart de tour…Aller Mike, pense à autre chose…quelque chose d'horrible, pense à quelque chose d'horri…oh ça sert à riennnnn ma tentative est désespérée d'avance…

Bon…j'ai plus qu'à me finir à la main.

Maudit Sucker.

* * *

…Mais…

Si Dan n'a rien dit….

Alors…Malfoy…il…il était revenu…pour moi ?

" Déjà de retour ? " Fit une voix quelque peu furieuse dans mon dos.

Je sors lentement de ma réflexion et vois Dan, une cigarette à la main, assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il m'a attendu…Et à voir la tronche qu'il me fait il n'a pas dû apprécier le fait que je disparaisse sans prévenir.

" Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? "

Je perçois comme un peu de rage dans sa voix…mais c'est un peu normal. Je suis minable. Quand je pense que j'ai cru ce Malfoy et pas Dan ? Je me suis fourvoyé depuis le début. Moi qui étais en colère contre Dan…Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir douté de lui. Quant à Malfoy bien qu'il soit (hypothétiquement) revenu pour moi et qu'encore une fois j'ai eu la preuve de mon talent et mon savoir-faire, qui ferait succomber même le pire de mes ennemis….euh Harry on est pas là pour parler de ta victoire sur la face de furet.

Hum hum…

Bon, en tout cas…. C'est vraiment un connard !

Enfin après réflexion, je préfère qu'il ait menti au moins il n'a pas fait de mal à Irin …et puis, elle aussi lui a menti à propos de mes rapports avec elle…Rah c'est beaucoup trop compliqué cette histoire. En fin de compte, ils sont fautifs tous les deux et je ne vois pas pourquoi je me prends la tête. Ils se sont menti mutuellement mais c'était pour leur bien. Et maintenant Harry promets-toi à toi-même de ne plus jamais (exépté pour Malfoy) coucher avec l'un d'en…

" HARRY ! " S'écria soudain une voix à deux centimètres de mon oreille.

" Ça fait cinq minutes que je parle dans le vide. Qu'est ce que tu as ? "

Dan m'observait avec un regard inquiet et me tenait fermement les épaules.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas…je vais bien "

Il n'a pas vraiment l'air rassuré.

" Ecoute, je crois que je…je me sens pas très bien " Marmonnais-je.

" Et tu voudrais bien que je m'en aille, c'est ça ? " Me coupa t-il d'un ton blasé.

Il n'attend même pas que je réplique et sort en claquant la porte.

" Dan attend ! "

Je sors à mon tour et le vois en train de prendre son manteau. Heureusement Elisha n'est plus là, elle a eut l'intelligence de partir en croyant que Dan serait mon prochain client.

" Quoi ? "Dit-il avec impatience.

" Je…je suis désolé. Je devais éclaircir un sujet…et…et maintenant que c'est fait j'ai l'impression qu'il en n'est devenu que plus obscur "

Il pose sa veste sur le lit et me jette des vêtements propres.

" Habille toi. "

" C'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes ça " Dis-je d'un ton ironique.

Bien que ce ne soit vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer cette réplique. Il me regarde d'un air exaspéré.

" Eh bien profites en bien alors "Lança t-il d'un ton sec.

Je finis par aller m'habiller…

Lorsque je suis sortit de la salle de bain, Dan était près de la fenêtre il l'avait ouvert pour laisser la fumée de ces cigarettes s'estomper dans le froid de la nuit. En me voyant arriver, il ferma la fenêtre et vint s'installer dans le fauteuil.

" Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas m'en parler ? "

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais je lui réponds tout de même.

" Non, désol "

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui dis pas…mais je sens qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache rien de cette histoire. Il pourrait s'en servir contre Irina… même s'il ressemble à un ange en ma présence, il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'il est à Serpentard et que de plus, il déteste Irin.

" Ne sois pas désolé Harry. Je n'ai aucun droit sur toi ou ta vie privé…tu fais ce que tu veux " Dit-il soudain d'un ton détaché.

" Tu sais…je suis sûr qu'il te parle plus qu'à moi. Il n'y a rien que je puisse te dire sur lui que tu ne saches déjà "

Ça me fais beaucoup de peine de penser que Dan n'a aucun secret pour moi…alors que je ne toujours pas prêt à lui accorder ma confiance. Il m'a souvent prouvé son attachement envers moi…mais je reste aveugle à ses multiples marques de tendresses…

Tout ce que je peux lui donner ce n'est qu'un pathétique…

" Merci " Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il observe la fumée s'élever dans les airs glacials et tourne ses yeux vers moi.

" De rien "Murmure t-il en souriant.

* * *

" Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? "

Il me regarde d'un air blasé.

" A première vue, je dirais que je suis ici pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, ce qui, d'après moi, me paraît assez évident puisque je me trouve dans la Grande Salle " Me répond t-il avec un ton sardonique.

Je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de ne rien répondre à sa réplique.

" Attends, laisse moi reformuler ma question plus explicitement. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, sans Irina ? " Repris je calmement en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

" Blaise, ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec elle que je dois rester 24h/24 avec elle "Dit-il d'un air exaspéré.

" Ah oui ? J'aurais pourtant cru "

Il ne répond rien et se contente de me lancer un regard ennuyé. Il sait que j'ai raison, depuis que Draco est avec cette fille il n'a pas arrêter de passer son temps avec elle. Il se ramolli en sa présence. Je crois que son père ne serait pas heureux d'apprendre que Draco succombe à tous les désirs de cette fille

Bon, il faut bien avouer qu'Irina est beaucoup plus attirante que n'importe quelle Serpantarde moyenne et surtout que notre chère Pansy. Je ne lui reproche pas son choix et même, je l'approuve…Mais le fait est que depuis qu'Irina est entrée dans sa vie, Draco a changé et je ne sais pas si c'est en positif ou négatif…

Il paraîtrait qu'Irina serait amie avec Potter…c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il a arrêter de le persécuter. Ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas ce silence…en fait je ne pensais pas qu'un jour Draco finirait pas ne plus centrer sa vie sur lui…Dans un sens ça me fait des vacances de ne plus entendre à longueur de journée les jérémiades si creuses de Draco " Potter blablabla…n'est qu'un crétin…..blablabla…avec sa stupide Sang de Bourbe….blablabla…fait que son intéressant … " La seules chose qui me manque ce sont ses petites mesquineries qui se terminaient par des catastrophes…elles me faisaient bien rire…c'est dommage. C'était le bon temps à cette époque…

Depuis " le phénomène Irina " Draco s'est vraiment calmé. Et je n'ai pas besoin de lui ouvrir les yeux, il le sait déjà. Il sait qu'il agit différemment, on dirait presque qu'il le fait exprès, un peu comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher vis à vis d'elle…Pourtant Draco n'est pas connu pour sa capacité à se faire culpabiliser. Je crois même qu'il n'en connaît pas la signification…ou du moins je le croyais.

Tiens ? ? ! !

" Draco "

" Mmm. "

" Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Potter te fixes avec ce regard haineux depuis tout à l'heure " Lui demandais-je.

Il releva subitement la tête et constata dans un soupir qu'effectivement, Potter le regardait d'un air colérique. Lui qui faisait toujours attention au moindre mouvement que Potter faisait, cela m'étonne que pour une fois se soit l'inverse.

" Voyons, c'est Potter, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il me regarde ? "Finit-il par dire.

Cette réponse ne me satisfait vraiment pas. " Draco, tu n'es pas aveugle, il te regarde comme si tu lui avais encore fais un coup vache alors qu'en ce moment tu ne fais que l'ignorer "

Cette dernière réplique n'a pas vraisemblablement plut à Draco qui se redresse d'un coup.

" J'apporte de l'importance à qui bon me semble et tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite Blaise ! " Cracha t-il.

" Eh ! Calme-toi Malfoy tu va réveiller tes pauvres gorilles qui se sont endormis sur leur bacon " Railla une voix derrière lui.

Je jette un regard et ne suis qu'à moitié étonné par l'identité des nouveaux arrivants…Dan et Mike, quels imbéciles ces deux là, peut être les seuls Serpentards à ne pas avoir compris que Draco était un Malfoy. Cela fait maintenant un an qu'ils entretiennent des relations plutôt tendues avec lui. Au départ ils s'étaient contentés de traiter Malfoy à égalité avec les autres Serpentards et ce dernier n'a pu le supporter. Ils ne le respectaient pas assez selon Draco…depuis il n'avait de cesse de les rabaisser et leur faire comprendre qu'être dans la même maison ne signifiait pas qu'ils avaient les mêmes valeurs.

A vrai dire, Draco faisait cela avec tout le monde et jusqu'ici aucun Serpentard n'avait osé tenir tête à un Malfoy. Puis un jour, Dan en a eut marre que tout le monde lui cire les pompes, alors il s'est manifesté et il faut croire qu'il n'était pas le seul à en avoir marre, car bientôt, plusieurs Serpentards ont suivit le mouvement. Ah cet individualisme ! Ca vous change une société entière, alors qu'il n'y a pas un an de cela Draco régnait en maître sur la maison du grand Salazard. Il n'en est plus rien aujourd'hui que l'autorité des Malfoy a été remise en cause et contestée.

" Alors Malfoy, tu as perdu ta langue ? " Reprit Mike en croisant ses bras d'un air fier.

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il qu'une main sur ses lèvres l'en empêcha. Irina venait d'arriver derrière Mike et Dan. Elle avait posé sa main sur la joue de Malfoy et l'embrassait maintenant avec une fougue non dissimulée…Cette fille m'étonnera toujours.

" Heureusement pour moi… " Dit-elle en laissant enfin respirer Draco. " Il l'a encore… "

" Ce n'est pas la pudeur qui vous étouffe " Grogna Mike alors que Dan se contentait de fixer Irina telle une pestiférée.

" Les Serpentards ! Pudiques ? ! On aura tout entendu ! "Dis je avec amusement.

Mike me lance un regard énerv

" La perche était si bien tendue… " Murmurais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il écarquille les yeux et émet un petit grognement…il en faut peu pour le choquer le petit. Pourtant les rumeurs disent que…

" Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie… " Dit soudain Draco me faisant alors sortir de mes pensées. " Mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous laisser " Poursuivit-il de sa voix traînante.

Il but lentement son verre de jus de citrouille puis le reposa si brusquement sur la table que Crabbe et Goyle se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'en va alors que sa " chérie " vient tout juste de débarquer. C'est suspicieux tout ça…y aurait-il de l'eau dans le chaudron entre nos deux amoureux ?

* * *

Je ne suis pas aveugle….

Loin de là….

Il veut me parler, tout de suite….

Mais pourquoi lui ferais-je le plaisir de répondre à son regard, de répondre à sa demande muette….

Sûrement parce qu'il à l'avantage sur moi….Son soutien de l'autre soir m'a sauvé la mise, et il sait que je ne peux refuser….

Blaise commence vraiment à se poser trop de question…je n'accepterais pas que ce petit Serpentard me fasse une leçon de morale sur ma conduite envers Irina et encore moins sur le fait que je n'emmerde plus Potter. Comment ose t-il ? ? Il ne sait rien sur ma situation actuelle alors qu'il se la ferme.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas voilà mon cher _ami_ Dan qui vient me dire bonjour…il pourrait pas m'oublier un peu ? Tout ce que je demande c'est qu'on me fiche la paix !

Potter se fait insistant. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour un petit tête à tête mais il se contrefiche complètement de la situation précaire dans laquelle je suis si je pars maintenant ils vont penser que c'est par lâcheté, surtout qu'Irina m'a coupé la parole d'une manière délicieuse il est vrai mais coupé quand même….et je n'ai pas pu leur rabaisser le caquet.

Et puis à quoi bon ?

Je me retourne pour finir mon verre de jus de citrouille alors que Dan me fusille du regard. Mais cette fois ci, il me laisse froid. Ils ne sont rien qu'une bande de traîtres à mes yeux, pourquoi leur ai-je accordé tant d'importance pendant tout ce temps ? Je me fiche de leur jugements…ils n'ont aucune valeur à mes yeux.

Par contre, .Potter en a…(et c'est bien là le problème). Il faut que je parte, son regard de braise se fait de plus en plus persistant et je ne peux résister à son appel, je sais très bien qu'il veut des explications, j'ai lu de l'interrogation dans ses yeux èmeraudes.

Il a quitté la salle.

C'est le signal, je dois partir…

" Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie… Mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous laissez "Dis-je nonchalamment.

" Déj ? ! " Se plaignit Irina.

Je lui souris et caresse son beau visage avant d'y déposer un dernier baiser.

Dan n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait que je parte sans lui adresser le moindre mot…l'indifférence est certainement notre ennemi commun.

Je déteste être ignoré et lui aussi.

Et c'est justement pour cela que je suis parti sans me retourner.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…peut être pardon et encore je ne crois vraiment pas que ça suffirait…Comme me l'ont si bien dit certains revieweurs qui ont continués de m'écrire poussé par l'incroyable espoir que je puisse enfin envoyer la suite de cette fic (c'était vraiment pas gagné d'avance ,), cela fait environ deux ans que je n'ais pas envoyé la suite d'une de mes fics et pourtant ça fais bien au moins deux ans que ce chapitre a été écrit.

Je vous prie de m'excuser s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes mais j'ai décidé d'envoyer ce chapitre sans l'avoir passé à ma beta (désolé Nana ,)

Je tiens à remercier tous les revieweurs qui n'ont pas arrêtés de m'encourager à réécrire surtout Flore Jade qui ne n'a vraiment pas lâché prise…mais il y encore beaucoup de personnes qui m'ont encouragé et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas répondre à leur reviews (je suis vraiment trop nul je sais éè) mais je pensais que la priorité était vraiment de vous envoyer enfin ce chapitre si nul soit t-il.

Tous ce que j'espère c'est que j'arriverais à continuer cette histoire et qu'elle prenne une tournure qui vous convienne mais je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai un emploi du temps hyper méga chargé et que ça va être très dur d'écrire (je vais à la fac à 8h30 et je finis à 19h çç et c'est surtout à cause de ce manque de temps que j'ai arrêté d'écrire… bon yavait aussi un manque d'inspiration ,)

**Chapitre 7**

Malfoy arrive enfin après quelques minutes d'attente qui m'ont parues être des heures. Pas que je sois réellement pressé de m'encombrer de sa présence et de subir son odieux caractère, mais j'ai hâte de régler mes comptes avec lui. Lui qui est à Serpentard il devrait déjà savoir que tout se paye…

" Alors ? "Me demande t-il d'un ton abrupte.

Je le vois s'approcher de moi lentement puis s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le mur.

" Je te prierais tout d'abord de ne pas employer ce ton avec moi Malfoy. "Lui conseillais-je déjà sur les nerfs du fait d'avoir à m'adresser à cette pourriture.

Il me lance un regard venimeux auquel je réponds…à sa grande surprise.

" Je ne suis pas un des tes copains Serpentard Malfoy. "Sifflais-je.

" C'est bien pour cela que j'utilise un tel ton. "Répliqua t-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de le fixer…ses bras croisés et son air constipé me font dire qu'il est des plus mal à l'aise.

" Explique moi. "Lui intimais-je sans préliminaires.

Il redresse un sourcil et s'apprête à parler.

" Et ne me dis surtout pas de ton air innocent _mais de quoi parles-tu Potter ? _… tu sais très bien de quoi il est sujet. "

Il émet un petit rire sarcastique et froid qui me donne envie de l'étrangler.

" Très bien Potter, moi qui voulais faire durer le suspens…tu casses mon effet, mais je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur si tu promets de ne plus m'interrompre. "

Mais quel culot ! Mes mains se crispent sur ma baguette mais je préfère ne pas l'utiliser, du moins pas encore, un Malfoy avec une mâchoire cassée ne me servira pas vraiment à grand chose si mon but est de le faire parler.

" Parle et dépêche toi. "Lui ordonnais-je.

Il me regarde en souriant. " Que veux tu savoir exactement ? "

Il commence à m'agacer sérieusement. " Pourquoi as-tu mentis et immiscer Dan dans cette histoire ? "

Il prend un temps d'arrêt et semble réfléchir…

" Et toi ? "Me demande t-il soudain. " Pourquoi as tu mentis à Irina ? "

" Pour ne pas lui faire de peine tout simplement. "Répondis-je furieusement.

Il me fixe d'un air suffisant et me sourit mystérieusement. Il ne semble pas remarquer l'état de colère dans lequel je suis… ou alors il veut absolument mourir, ce qui ne serait pas plus mal pour l'humanité d'ailleurs.

Il reste muet et paraît attendre quelque chose…mais quoi ?

" Suis-je sensé avoir un déclic là ? "

" Mon Dieu tu es plus idiot que je ne le pensais. "Dit-il d'un air exaspéré.

Voyons voir…j'ai menti pour ne pas attristé Irina…non…c'est impossible…se pourrait-il qu'il…

" Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu préoccupes un tant soit peu des sentiments d'Irina ou même des sentiments des autres en général. "Lançais-je avec un sourire ironique.

" Pourtant…il y a un peu de ça. "Me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

" Je me disais bien aussi. "Murmurais-je entre mes dents. " L'idée qu'Irina puisse être blessée t'es frôlée est déjà un miracle…pour un égoïste comme toi. "lançais-je avec froideur.

" Et c'est en effet parce que je suis égoïste que j'ai menti, en ajoutant à cela le fait que je sois un Serpentard…la réponse me paraît déjà plus évidente. "

" Oui, mais pas encore assez claire…sois plus explicite Malfoy je sens ma baguette me démanger dangereusement. "Le menaçais-je alors que je commençais à perdre patience.

" Je suis égoïste…et si mon bonheur est d'être avec Irina, il faut qu'elle même soit heureuse, son bonheur est donc le mien, alors je ferais n'importe quoi pour le préserver, ce mensonge n'était destiné qu'à servir mes intérêts. " Expliqua t-il d'un ton clair et posé comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple équation mathématiques.

" Tu es inhumain. "Crachais-je avec dégoût.

" Et fier de l'être. " Me rétorqua t-il. " Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, et même si d'ailleurs tu ne m'excuses pas, je dois te laisser. "Il lança un dernier regard sur moi. " Est-ce mon départ qui te donne un air si crispé ? "Me dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

" Je crois bien au contraire que c'est ta présence qui me donne la nausée. "Fulminais-je effaré par ce comportement de fils à papa. Enfin bon à quoi je m'attendais ? A ce qu'il me dise _" Tiens pendant que j'y suis je te remercie de m'avoir couvert ce soir là ! " _Harry mon pauvre crois tu encore aux contes de fées à ton âge ? Parfois je me demande sérieusement.

" Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a _demandé _de venir. Alors même que je n'étais pas apte à t'accorder ne serait ce qu'une minute. "Dit-il quelque peu en colère.

" Oh bien sûr…le grand Malfoy ne doit pas être dérangé pendant son petit déjeuner. "

" Non le grand Malfoy ne doit pas être dérangé lorsqu'il est en situation délicate. "

Je ne pu m'empêcher de relever un sourcil d'un air perplexe. " Si tu parles de cette petite fraction qui existe entre les Serpentard ; laisse moi te dire qu'elle me paraît plus idiote et inutile qu'autre chose. Au fond vous êtes tous les mêmes…je suis seulement soulagé que quelques uns aient comprit que tu n'étais qu'un fils à papa imbu de sa personne. Cette distorsion entre vous me fait bien rire en réalité. "

" Bien sûr qu'elle te fait rire, je pensais même que tu t'en réjouissais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reproches le manque de camaraderies et de soutient évident dont notre maison souffre. "Siffla t-il de son air suffisant. " Quoi qu'il en soit un Serpentard reste un Serpentard, comme tu le penses si bien. Si Dan et sa bande ne croient pas que je suis digne de représenter ma maison cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'adhère pas aux mêmes préceptes. "

" Quoi que tu en dises Dan n'est pas comme toi ! "Le défendis-je.

" Personne n'est comme moi Potter puisque qu'à ce qu'il paraît chacun est unique. "Lança Malfoy sur le ton de l'ironie douteuse. " Seulement n'oublie pas qu'il prêche pour les mêmes idées que moi. "

" Et alors cela ne l'empêche pas de me respecter et c'est tout ce que je demande. "

" Ah oui ? "S'étonna Malfoy. " Pourtant si mes souvenirs sont exacts il fut un temps où _être gentil avec Harry Potter _ne suffisait pas à obtenir son amitié. Il fallait aussi aimé sa Sang de Bourbe et son idiot d'ami roux pour faire partie des personnes ayant le privilège de pouvoir lui dire bonjour tous les matins. "

Le pire c'est qu'il a raison je n'ai pas accepter l'amitié de Malfoy pour cette cause mais Dan est passé en travers de ma stricte sélection. " Oh mais le grand Draco Malfoy serait-il jaloux ! Voilà qui ne serait pas une grande première. Je sais faire la différence entre toi et lui et c'est tous ce qui importe. "

" Ce Serpentard est à logé à la même enseigne que les autres pour les Gryffondors et pour toutes les autres maisons d'ailleurs. Pour vous il n'y a aucune différence entre moi et ce type, tous les Serpentard sont les mêmes _de jeunes Mangemorts ambitieux et racistes_. Seuls les Serpentard peuvent nous distinguer et prendre parti alors ne nous juge pas car tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu le penses. Eh oui Potter ! Connaître le cul de quelqu'un ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on connaît son fond intérieur. "Releva t-il un sourire en coin.

" C'est toi qui ne le connaît pas. Ce n'est pas parce que Dan refuse de te lécher les bottes que tu dois le détester. "

" Ah oui ? Et toi alors ? N'as-tu pas fais la même chose avec moi ? "

" Malfoy ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'aies déjà. Tu ne m'as pas simplement fais comprendre que tu n'avais aucun respect pour moi mais tu m'as aussi pourrie la vie, ce qui fais une grande différence. Tu sais très bien que toi et Dan n'agissez pas pareillement. Il a raison de soulever les autres Serpentard contre toi, Dan pense que tu fais honte à ta maison et que tu n'es pas digne de la représenter. Mais devine seulement pourquoi il ne peut pas te voir en peinture ? Parce que tu te prends pour la huitième merveille du monde et tu traites tes propres amis comme des chiens. Je ne sais pas si c'est représentatif des Serpentard mais à mon avis c'est surtout représentatif des Malfoy. Ne mélange pas les préceptes de ton père et ceux de ta maison ou tu risquerais de te fourvoyer. "Lui dis-je sur le ton de la réprimande.

" Bien au contraire les principes qui m'ont étaient inculqués sont fondées sur ceux de Salazard Serpentard lui même. Ainsi je ne risque pas de m'égarer et de plus je ne vois pas en quoi je serais inapte à représenter ma maison sachant que je me base sur les idées de son fondateur. "

" Malfoy ne confondrais tu pas Voldemort et Salazard ? Voldemort est un extrémiste alors que Salazard ne fut qu'un penseur original et raciste. "Rétorquais-je avec un ton amusé.

Cette fois ci Malfoy ne su que répondre et émit seulement un grognement de frustration. " Lâche moi Potter ! Ne t'ai-je pas déjà demandé de sortir de ma vie ? "

" Oh excuse moi je pensais que tu parlais juste de ta vie sexuelle (inexistante pour être exact) ! "Murmurais-je d'un air faussement désolé.

" Il n'y a rien eut entre nous Potter ! Et il n'y aura jamais rien. "Cria t-il presque au bord de la crise de nerf.

" Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi être revenu le lendemain de notre match ? "Le questionnais-je m'amusant de plus en plus de cette situation qui tournait à mon avantage.

Après quelques minutes de silence qui parurent une éternité je comprenais que je venais de mettre Malfoy dans l'embarras et l'incompréhension la plus totale. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas lui même pourquoi il était venu.

" Je… "Commença t-il à dire. " Je n'aurais jamais frappé. "Marmonna t-il.

" Mais bien sûr ! Tu étais juste venu pour admirer ma porte. Il est vrai qu'elle est extrêmement bien taillée. Elle est fait en chêne, un bois très solide et d'une grande teneur en tanin qu'on trouve surtout dans les endroits frais et humide. "Affirmais-je avec un ton sardonique.

Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs et ses poings tremblaient de colère.

" Merci pour ce cours de sciences naturel Potter ! Je ne te le redirais qu'une seule fois. Jamais je n'aurais frappé à cette foutue porte maintenant laisse moi ! "Riposta t-il.

" Très bien. "

" Très bien. "

" Alors je m'en vais espèce de… "

" Petit con que je… "

" Hais, ne réapparaît plus jamais… "

" Devant moi ! " Finissais je par dire excédé, avant de reprendre mon souffle.

Et soudain je ne compris plus rien, mes membres ne me répondaient plus, pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus rien faire ? Pourquoi mon corps semblait s'être enraciné aux dalles grises et sombres du château ? Comme s'il avait soudain pris plus d'une tonne mon corps semblait inanimé et lourd. Ce n'est que lorsque je m'apprêtais à conspuer Malfoy en lui demandant quel sale tour il m'avait encore fait que je compris grâce à son regard interloqué qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans ma soudaine léthargie aigue.

« Potter qu'est ce qui nous arrive ? »Demanda t-il en me jetant un regard assassin.

« Ce n'est pas moi crétin, crois-tu que je serais assez bête pour me laisser prendre à un piège que j'aurais moi-même préparé. »Rétorquais-je avec bon sens.

Il sembla se calmer quelque peu mais reprit bien vite son air exaspéré. « Alors que fait-on maintenant Saint Potter ? Nous sommes plantés au sol comme de vulgaires plantes vertes inanimées se fixant d'un air idiot. »

« Je corrige ; TU es entrain de me fixer d'un air idiot tout en te plaignant comme à ton habitude, alors que MOI je cherche un moyen de nous sortir de là ou au moins de comprendre ce qui nous arrive. »

Il émit un grognement mais ce tus. Bon maintenant que j'ai réussi à le faire taire analysons la situation. Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre et aucun de nous n'a sortis sa baguette, ça c'est une certitude, personne n'est passé dans ce couloir et je n'ai même pas entendu de bruit de pas. Tous cela est très étrange, pourtant ça ne peut qu'être un sort qui nous tient cloué au sol…

Je sortis péniblement ma baguette, alors que Malfoy marmonnait déjà un sort cherchant à ce libérer de cette paralysie.

Après dix minutes de blocage pendant lesquelles Malfoy et moi n'avions cessés de nous insulter et d'essayer, sans aucun succès, de nous sortir de cet état d'apathie, je finissais par réellement perdre patience.

« Malfoy tu vois bien que ce sort ne marche pas, tu n'es qu'un bon a à rien ! »

« Calme tes ardeurs je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison Potter »

« MES ARDEURS tu sais ce qu'elles te disent ? D'aller te faire… »

Des ricanements m'arrêtèrent dans mon élan.

« Très drôle vraiment…. »Lançais-je à Malfoy qui me répondit aussitôt que ce n'était pas lui qui rigolait bêtement.

Me retournant vers le son de ce rire sardonique qui commençait à m'énerver profondément, j'aperçus Darren entrain de ce tordre de rire sur le sol.

Un Serpentard qui fait des blagues vaseuses quoi de plus ordinaire ?

« Oh les gars vous devriez voir vos tête. »Réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires.

« Darren »Siffla la voix de Malfoy. « Arrêtes tout de suite ce petit manège avant que je ne me fâche. »

« Pour une fois je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec lui Darren-chan, ceci n'a rien d'amusant. »Ajoutais-je quelque peu atterré.

Il s'exécuta avant de souffler d'un air embêté que nous n'avions aucun sens de l'humour.

« Tu parles d'un humour. »Répondis je avec agacement alors que Malfoy proférait des menaces sur ce pauvre Darren qui « essayait simplement de s'amuser un peu »comme il le disait si bien.

« Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. »Déclarais-je d'un ton sec avant de me retourner pour partir.

« QUOI ! »Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Je fis volte face et posait mes yeux sur leur visage dépités.

« Je ne crois pas que ces points soit justifiés puisque j'ai aussi été victime de cette farce idiote. »S'insurgea Malfoy.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tord mais je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de revenir sur ma décision. « Assume la responsabilité d'être dans la même maison que cet imbécile. »Rétorquais-je amusé par son air déconfit.

« Harry comment peux tu me faire ça ? »Me demanda Darren indigné mais dont le grand sourire laissait entendre qu'il tenait autant à ces dix points qu'à son premier balais.

« Je te retourne la question. »Lui répondis-je.

« C'est juste que j'adore quand tu t'énerves. »Susurra t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Bien que je levais les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré je ne pu m'empêcher un petit rire. Darren était quelqu'un de très frivole qui passait son temps à s'amuser. Il ne prenait rien au sérieux pas même la guerre qui s'annonçait. Son credo était de toujours profiter de la vie et des bienfaits qu'elle procure. Et bien que son manque de responsabilité m'agaçait quelquefois sa désinvolture m'intriguais et lui donnait cet air étrangement attirant.

« Pitié épargnez moi cette scène dégoulinante de tension sexuelle, je viens de petit déjeuner je vous signale et je tiens à garder la nourriture que j'ai ingurgité dans mon estomac. »Vilipenda Malfoy.

« Est ce que cela veut dire que je doit abandonné l'idée d'un petit ménage à trois ? »Demanda Darren innocemment.

La mine écoeuré de Malfoy enchanta Darren que la situation amusait plus que tous. « Excuse moi, j'oubliais que le si convoité Draco Malfoy était déjà pris. »

« Que je sois pris ou pas il est de tout manière hors de question que je retourne voir le balafré cela me dégoutte rien que d'y penser. »Répliqua t-il promptement.

« Retourner ? » S'étonna Darren.

Un sourire mauvais vint étendre mes lèvres alors que Malfoy semble se mettre deux ou trois baffes mentales. Cette fois je n'interviendrais pas, qu'il patauge dans sa propre galère ce petit arrogant. Ça lui fera les pieds.

* * *

Très bien Malfoy maintenant réfléchit ! Tu t'es mis dans un sacré pétrin et cette fois ci Potter ne viendra pas à ta rescousse vu le sourire narquois qu'il arbore. Darren semble ravit de cette situation et s'apprête à signer son arrêt de mort en m'associant à cette catin… 

« Comme ça Malfoy tu es un adepte du s… »

« Ne finis pas cette phrase ou tu t'en mordrais les doigts Darren ! »

Un sourire innocent fleurit sur ses lèvres et l'envie irrémédiable de le faire disparaître me frôle l'esprit avant d'être refreiné par le regard noir du Préfet en Chef des Gryffondor.

« Voyons Malfoy calme toi, Darren ne fait qu'insinuer et tu lui donnerais raison en l'attaquant. »

Sa voix pleine de sarcasme et de goût de victoire fait monter la colère en moi et je me contente de fixer ma baguette que ma main tremblante tente de ne pas briser.

« Dis moi Harry comment le prince des Serpentard est-il ? Tu sais que t'en as de la chance de te taper d'aussi beau mec je devrais peut être penser à monter mon propre biz… »Murmura Darren en se frottant le menton d'un air pensif.

« Essayerais-tu de me faire de la concurrence mon petit Darren-chan ? Sans vouloir te vexer je pense que tu n'as aucune chance d'accaparer ne serait-ce qu'un pourcent de mes parts de marchés. »

« Tu as bien raison Harry. » S'apitoya le Serpentard en baissant la tête. « Et comme ta beauté si cruelle parait si excitante face à mon pauvre charme de Serpentard fade et sans surprise. »

« Ne te sous-estimes pas tout de même…je peux t'assurer qu'un certain Serpentard de ma connaissance que tu qualifierais de _beau mec_ vaut bien moins que toi au pieu. Et ceci est surtout du à un petit problème d'éja… »

« Pas un mot de plus Potter ! »M'insurgeais-je.

« Oh mais laisse le terminer Malfoy je trouve que ce qu'il me révèle est d'une extrême importance. »

« Ne te mêle pas de ma vie privé toi et retourne lécher les bottes de ton copain Dan le magnifique. »

« Oui j'y vais de ce pas je suis certain qu'il sera heureux de connaître tes prouesses sexuelles, ça le fera certainement bien rire. »

« Oui c'est cela vu que tu ne sers qu'à le faire rire va donc jouer ton rôle de bouffon qui te vas si bien et fiche moi la paix ! »

Ce petit imbécile insignifiant commençait à m'énerver sérieusement. Et Potter encore plus si cela fut possible.

« Oh tu as entendu Harry ! Il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un bouffon sans âme…Comme ces paroles m'accablent et me touchent au plus profond de mon petit cœur d'enfant…snif »Pleurnichait Darren au creux de l'épaule de Potter qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quel tragédien ! »Rétorqua le Gryffondor tout de même attendrit par la prestation sans faute de Darren. Il caressa lentement la tête du Serpentard avant de me lancer un regard goguenard. « Quel mauvais camarade tu fais Malfoy. Vas tu lui en vouloir de seulement avoir envie de divulguer quelques informations ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il m'épuise tous les deux ! Cette conversation devient des plus longue et ennuyeuse il faut que je bouge d'ici avant que mon cerveau ne se mette en Veil devant tant de bêtises.

« Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous quitter, faites dont ce que vous voulez tous les deux mais moi je n'ai de compte à rendre a aucun de vous. »

« Très bien mon Drakinou alors à ce soir… »Minauda Potter en me faisant un coucou de la main auquel je répondis en lui faisant mon plus beau bras d'honneur avant de me détourner du couple enlacé sans un autre coup d'œil.

Pour moi cette affaire était réglée et Potter ne fourrera jamais plus son gros nez perfide dans ma vie privé ou je ne m'appel plus Draco Malfoy…

* * *

Alors que j'observais Malfoy partir d'un pas décidé je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée et que quoique je fasse nos chemins se croiseront inlassablement comme il en a toujours été. Ce destin joueur qui s'immisçait imperceptiblement dans nos vies trouvait toujours un malin plaisir à mettre Draco Malfoy au travers de ma route au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. 

Après tout il était mon antonyme, ma bête noire, mon meilleur ennemi. Et il tenait cette place depuis si longtemps que personne ne pourrait la lui voler.

Je fus arraché à mes pensées par Darren qui entreprit de mordiller gentiment mon lobe gauche d'un air joueur et taquin.

« Dommage… »Me susurra t-il dans un souffle.

« De quoi donc mon petit Darren Chan ? »Demandais-je intrigué.

« J'aurais vraiment voulut l'avoir mon ménage à trois. »Dit-il d'un ton désolé.

Je le regardais pendant un petit instant tentant de déceler la part de rigolade et de sérieux dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais après quelques secondes je compris que je ne trouverais sans doute jamais la vérité…

Mais une idée charmante me vint à l'esprit qu'il me fallait absolument suggérer

« Il reste un quart d'heure avant le début des cours si cela te tente… »Lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre…

Voilà après tout ce temps d'attente et beaucoup de reviews de désespoir j'ai décidé de finalement vous envoyer ce chapitre Il n'est pas passé auparavant entre les mains de ma formidable beta lectrice donc je ne sais vraiment pas se qu'il vaut , je pense qu'après autant de temps j'ai un peu de mal à m'y remettre et je suis vraiment désolé pour ce pitoyable chapitre çç

Encore une fois je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir mis de côté mes fics pendant si longtemps et je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont continuées de me reviewer en espérant que l'inspiration m'aide à continuer cette fic (si vous avez des suggestions , lol)

Vous avez le droit de me démolir par review si vous en ressentez l'irrépressible besoin (et ça peut se comprendre vu le chapitre que je vous serts après une si longue absence ,)


End file.
